Change of Fate's Design
by TheRoseintheStorm
Summary: The Doctor and Rose Tyler. There are millions fics about them. And I decided to add another one. Every!Doctor/Rose and I mean EVERY. Bad Wolf interruption, obviously. Classic Series & New Series. As well as Expanded Universe and my imagination.
1. Chapter 1

**WARNING! The fic will be in progress for as long as the show will continue or until I'll get sick of Doctor Who (ha-ha, like it's even possible). Sort of AU, of course, but not as much as it can be expected. No other character's bashing, all the companions at their places. River is still the 11th Doctor's wife (sort of), the Human!Doctor still exists, Charley and Eight still fall for each other. I have a strong idea for the story, but I have no clue where it will lead me. So this is not only the journey for you, but for me as well. The beginning is a bit dark but it will get better, I promise. Every Doctor/Rose Tyler, Susan, Jamie, Sarah Jane, Brigadier, Romana, Peri, Ace, Charley, Jack, Martha, Donna, Amy, Rory, River, Clara and many others. Spoilers for every Doctor Who era since 1963.**

* * *

><p>One<p>

What do you think make us human? Is it our body? Our brain? Or maybe we have to be born on the specific planet? Maybe it's what we do and how we feel, the way we love. Maybe it's our human heart. I guess no one will ever know the answer to that.

A young woman was walking her way through the red grass. She never even imagined that this world could be so perfectly beautiful; she heard the stories but actually seeing it, feeling it with her new senses was weirdly wonderful. It was so strange for her to be alive again, well sort of alive. Can you call someone alive if he or she was born and died at the same time? If the person exists everywhere at once and doesn't exist at all? Even with her almost almighty, she didn't know the answer for that. Of course, all of you recognized me, Rose Tyler, the Doctor's former companion. Or what was left of me in this Universe.

Rose or rather her Bad Wolf form sat under the big orange tree. She was wearing a white simple dress, her long blonde hair was loose, she didn't wear any make-up. Her eyes had a golden glimmer in them, the prove of her Bad Wolf status. And she hated it. Why wouldn't she, anyway? She was brought back to this half-life without her consent, against everything she ever wanted too. She was dragged into this Universe instead of peaceful sleep she was supposed to share with her beloved husband. And all because of him. Sometimes she regretted meeting him, her old naïve and human self would be angry with this new version of her. But she didn't see what Bad Wolf Rose had seen, wasn't destroyed from the core and being transformed into some Goddess she didn't wanted to be, she never saw everything that ever happened or ever will. Her human self never hated anyone, let alone someone she used to love.

But it didn't matter anymore, she has to complete her missions and then finally be free. For now she exists in between life and death, she can't even be here, in the material world for as long as she wanted. She was the prisoner of her own powers which she would have traded in a heartbeat! Why, why was she so stupid back then? She never thought of the consequences for herself, she never even dreamed that there is a fate worse than death awaits for her. Did they really think that taking the Heart of the TARDIS would be erased with one simple kiss? Hell, no! And now she is the part of the Vortex for all eternity and she will never be able to sleep until…No, don't think of that, she told herself. You will find another way, if not well then you'll do it. The compassionate and loveable Rose Tyler is dead, now you are the Bad Wolf. You have to start to think like that, not like human with her pitiful sorrows. You have an important job to do, whether you like it or not. And this is not about _him _or you, it's about the Universe. It just, unfortunately, both of your destinies are linked to the destiny of the Universe. And she hated it. She didn't want to be linked to anyone! She wants to be free.

While thinking her unhappy thoughts she saw two young men in a distance. Her strange heart stopped for a second and she understood who it was.

The smaller guy had messy red hair and huge green eyes. He laughed manically, he was already been contained with a powerful weapon, at least he didn't know it yet, Rose thought a bit bitterly. He could be really brilliant, but destiny had her own ideas: ruined friendship, millions of death and this all for greater good. Yeah, right, messing with someone's life is for a greater good. Bullshit! Even though, Rose was now the part of most terrifying power ever existed, she didn't buy all this nonsense. But she was so small in comparison to the true ruler of anything anywhere – Time. And even as a Bad Wolf, she couldn't do anything.

The taller man was thin, with black hair and piercing blue eyes, he reminded her of a pirate a bit. Of course it was the Doctor. Well, he used be truly young once, Rose thought to herself, she rubbed her wedding ring unconsciously. The ring of course was given to her when she was human by the only incarnation of the Doctor she didn't detest. She has no idea how it appeared in this world but perhaps it was just her way not to lose the remnants of her humanity and happy memories. When you live forever and see everything, it's hard to stay optimistic. She'll need to discuss it with Boe one day.

Rose made sure that neither Doctor nor Master would see or hear her. If it were up to her she would never showed herself to the Doctor, let alone explain him why and how she is here. But she knew it was inevitable. One day she'll have to face her personal demon. Fortunately, until now she can do her job without being tortured by him.

-Oh, come on! The Master? Seriously? Koshei, that's the worst possible name you could think of!

-Oi! Yours is no better, _Doctor. _How pretentious is that? At least my name is cool! – the red head answered. The young guys both laughed. So, Rose thought to herself, the Doctor is still a teenager now. It's way too far in the past. Well, she was still a bit unsure about her new abilities and couldn't control all them all that well, but seriously? How did she manage to throw herself that far? The Doctor is 100 years at most, he didn't even get the TARDIS yet. Rose had a big suspicion that _she _has something to do with that. What was _she_ trying to tell her? There is no way Rose would fall for another cheap trick and forgive the Doctor. No way, never, he destroyed her. Rose could feel that her eyes was starting to burn again as the anger and something else, she didn't want to think of was boiling in her body.

-Hey, - said the Doctor to the Master suddenly. – Did you see that? – the Doctor was looking at the spot where Rose was sitting. The Master turned his head.

-What? – he asked in confusion.

-Some sort of golden light, a bit like regeneration energy, but not really… - nosy bastrad, thought Rose. Always poking in places he shouldn't. Maybe if he did mind his own business once in a while, nothing of all these happened. The Gallifrey would be still alive and she would be home, with her mom and loyal Mickey, not stuck in this limbo. Well, if to be fair, it wasn't his fault…right now. She let her emotions over the edge and almost gave herself away, she could of course erase their memories, but they were Timelords, so there would be no guarantee that it won't come back to them at some point, she couldn't risk that chance.

-Or maybe you just bumped your head when being at the Medusa Cascade – said the Master while rolling his eyes mockingly – That would explain all the Doctor stuff.

-Oh, shut up, Koshei! – the Doctor's mood change at once. He could swear something was there and somehow it was oddly familiar to him. Nahhh, just a trick of the light. The couple of happy boys set themselves comfortably on the red grass.

- So, _Doctor. _What did our crazy Fortuneteller predicted for you? What did you see in her magic ball? – asked Koshei

- I could ask you the same thing, _Master – _he highlighted the last word mockingly.

-Ahhh, some nonsense about the drums. I mean come on! Drums? How lame is that? – Koshei said while laughing. – No, it's your turn.

-You wouldn't believe it, but the Old Hag predicted that I will become an adventurous traveler.

-YOU? – roared the master? – A traveler! She has lost her wits completely.

-Oi! – the blue-eyed Doctor squeaked – I could be a traveler!

-Well, only with guards and courtship. – smiled the Master. – Come on, Theta. We both know it's the truth. You never did ANYTHING dangerous in your entire life, always being a good daddy's boy.

-Don't, Koshei – the Doctor's face suddenly turned sad.

-Sorry – said the Master sincerely. He looked in the sky. – It sucks being stuck here – he continued – Everything is already decided for us, every step. I swear, one day I will escape this place and no one will find me. I will be free.

-Where would you go? – asked the Doctor.

-Anywhere, anywhen. I don't want to be another "watcher of the Universe". I want to have a life, a real life. Not to live thousands of years sitting in the chair.

-That's what Timelords do – said the Doctor sadly.

-Than I don't want to be a Timelord – spat the Master and there was a flicker of madness in his now-youthful eyes – They say that regular Gallifreyans are barbarians, but you know what, Theta? At least they've got free will. They can go anywhere they want, be anyone they want, be with those they want – at the last words the Doctor inhaled deeply. It didn't escape the Masters attention – So they've already assigned the date?

-You've already figured that out, but yes. – the Doctor looked the sky. – Political marriage is not a fun thing. I know most of our marriages are but…I don't know. I haven't even met her! What if we don't fit together? Or what if we won't like each other? OK, I am not talking about this barbaric concept of love, but we are going to be partners for the rest of our lives!

-I am sorry – repeated the Master. – But you can do what almost of our people do, marry her, do your duty to Gallifrey, loom the progeny and move on. Plus if either of you regenerate any time soon, you can always annul the marriage.

-You know perfectly well, that my parents won't allow this. – inhaled the Doctor. Something tingled in Rose's chest. It was…pity. NO! How can you feel sorry for him? You swore to yourself, never to let this happen again. He has a choice and someday he is gonna use and escape this place. She, on other way, is trapped forever. – That girl is as much reluctant as I am. But we are both the heirs of the two powerful lines…

-And filthy rich – interrupted Koshei.

-So, it's not like we have any other choice, except for escaping.

-Didn't you just moaned that you could become a daredevil? Steal the TARDIS and run.

The Doctor laughed at this.

-I am a too much of a coward for that and you know that, Koshei. Plus, I don't want to let my parents down. The Old Hag was wrong, my place is here. Being a boring and rightful Timelord.

-What about Brax? – asked the Master. – Can't he help you?

- Nahh, he doesn't care. Too busy in his political career and you know he is aiming for the Circle, so marriage for him is off the table. He feels like the fish in the water in all that politics and stuff. Dad says he'll achieve a lot, while I am only good for a desk job as mom says.

- A desk job? – asked Koshei in confusion.

-Yeah, that I'll be sitting at the Tower and waste my time, basically. It's an old Earth saying.

-Ahh, sometimes I forget that one of your mother's ancestor was a human. Yack. – the Master frowned a bit. Ha, Rose thought a bit evilly, if only you knew the full story, your head would blow up.

-Mom says humans are nice. She remembers her great-grandmother. She was born on Earth in 19th century.

-Yeah, yeah. I know the story. Your great-grandfather was send on Earth with a mission and he fell in love with a human and brought her here. Very romantic. But it was almost 30 thousand years ago, Theta. How do you know that humans are still nice? Plus, they still are partly monkeys – his lips twitched in disgust – And Timelords do not fall in love, your ancestors were freak of nature.

-Thank you very much, Koshei, how thoughtful of you – the Doctor rolled his eyes.

-Well, it's true. I mean it's evidently even in you. You've always been weird. – he elbowed his friend. – Plus, humans live for an awful short period of time. I mean what was the record? 3000 years? And they weren't even pure humans anymore, hybrids. The pure human, without any medical or any other intervention can only last for 150 at max! It's impossibly short!

-Yeah, you are right…But I still would like to visit Earth someday. They are family after all, very distant one, but still. – the Doctor shrugged.

-Maybe you will and then they'll proclaim you their king or God. Depends on when you'll lend.

-Don't be stupid – the Doctor roared with laughter. He jumped on his feet. – Come on, it's time to get back to Academy.

-Yeah, yeah. Back to boring classes and stupid professors. How exiting! – mumbled the Master.

-Don't be so grumpy!

-Well, to your precious humans I am an ancient bloke, so don't you dare to tell me what to do, young man! – said Koshei in elder voice.

-I am your age, you useless idiot. Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

One – Susan -Master

It's been 500 since that peaceful day for the Doctor and the Master. Gallifrey's life didn't change much since then, on this planet of almost eternal life, time was irrelevant, it was just something that lower species have to worry about, for Timelords it was just another equation. However, for two ex-friends, many things changed. After graduation from the Academy the Doctor followed every path that his parents set for him. He married Laurena and gave a tissue sample so the Timelords could create a perfect progeny from two powerful lines. So after three weeks of being ''married", the Doctor became a father. His son was created as a child of 3-year old, as Laurena didn't want to communicate with a pure baby. Of course they had servants who actually took care of Gemini (stupid name, the Doctor always hated it) and the Doctor and Laurena saw him only when they needed to check about his health and development. Neither Doctor, nor Laurena expressed any desire to continue any kind of relationship between them. Oh they were still technically married, they exchanged names and even spend a wedding night together, which was extremely awkward and unpleasant for both of them. Sex was for barbarians, it was dirty and it made them look stupid. Whoever called this "act of love" was insane! The Doctor was sure as hell that he would never go through something like that again. Nevertheless after the birth of Gemini, Laurena left for Arcadia alongside with their son and a dozen of nannies for him. The Doctor visited them once in a while, but he never felt himself as a father, he didn't have a family.

Until the birth of Akytor. It happened 80 years ago, she was created as a teenager, 16 years by her looks. But there was something about her so warm and nice, she was so different from the traditional coldhearted Gallifreyans, she wanted to be loved. Once upon a time the Doctor was like her as well, despite what he told to the Master and himself occasionally, he wanted to be needed, to be taken care of and to be adored even. And Akytor gave him that, when he first met her she greeted her grandfather with a fierce hug. The Doctor had no idea how to react to such affection. After 500 living in solitude, he became a grumpy, somewhat cruel, old man, who never showed anykind of affection to anyone, nothing have left of that young boy who was so worried about getting married to a girl he haven't met. But after meeting Akytor he let himself to open up a bit, let alone only for her. They spend days talking about stuff, just walking on Gallifrey. For her parents Akytor became a burden, she didn't do well enough in the Academy she wasn't as beautiful as most of the Timelords were, she didn't have any ambition and nobody cared for her kind heart and desire to actually experience new things, not just learn them form the textbook.

To tell the truth, the Doctor felt himself as the biggest loser on Gallifrey. As his father predicted he didn't achieve much in his career and didn't care much. So when Susan (as the Doctor affectionlly called Akytor, she found this name in one of the old books and chose it for herself) became a legal adult she moved to the Doctor's house in Citadel. Two hermits of powerful and traditional families found comfort in each other. They lived peacefully and didn't care much for the outside world until the Master decided to visit his old friend.

Unlike the Doctor, the Master was always rebellious. As soon as he left Academy he took his father's TARDIS and ran away. No one knew where he went, except for the Doctor whom he visited just before the escape. The Master asked the Doctor to come with him, to fulfill their childhood dream, but of course the Doctor rejected. After that their friendship started to demolish. The Master was furious with Doctor's cowardice and claimed him to be a traitor, the Master ran away and no one saw him for all this time. There were rumors, however, that the Master was becoming less and less careful, that he broke the ultimate all of the Timelords intervened in the natural cause of events. The group of Timelords went looking after him, but no one came back and the Master was proclaimed the most dangerous criminal of Gallifrey and if he was ever to return, he would be downloaded into the Matrix forever.

On the eve of Doctor's 595th birthday, the Master paid a visit. Susan and her grandfather returned from their usual walk and noticed a big tree which wasn't there when they left, they thought that perhaps Laurena of Gemini decided to visit them, but when the Doctor entered his mansion he saw his oldest friend.

-Master? – the Doctor asked in awe. The Master looked in his 60th, but he was tough and there was a noble confidence in him, he was wearing black robes, he had a small beard and black with silverline hair. One look at him and the Doctor saw that for the Master it was far longer than 500 years.

-Hello, my oldest friend – the Master said with a smile, which seemed almost sincere. – It was so, so long. – he looked at Susan – As I understand that must be your granddaughter Akytor?

-Susan, I prefer Susan. – answered a young girl.

-Susan? That is unusual name for Gallifrey, but somehow it suits you. After all, your grandfather was never a usual Timelord. – his eyes sparkled with dangerous glim at those words.

-Susan, dear – addressed the Doctor his granddaughter, whatever Master has in his mind Susan shouldn't be a part of it – Please, wait for me in your room. I'll discuss things with my…friend and then I will join you at dinner.

-Sure grandpa, just be polite and don't forget to ask your friend to stay for a dinner. – she kissed the Doctor's cheek and hurried to her quarters.

-Such a sweet girl. Not like most of our people.

-Master, why are you here? You must know that you are not welcomed on Gallifrey.- asked the Doctor

-Am I not welcomed by you? As I remember we used to be friends.

-That's not the point and you know it. You broke the law.

-Still a daddy's boy than? – asked the Master mockingly, he set himself comfortably in the big chair, the Doctor sat in front of him. – Actually I came to apologize for our…fight. And to repeat my offer again. Come with me.

The Doctor looked at him like he was insane. Did he actually invite him to travel the Universe? He killed people, he broke every possible law of Gallifrey, why would he even want him to come?

-Before you say "no", listen to me carefully. I am much older than you can imagine, Doctor. It's been thousands of years for me. This – he gestured at his face – Is my last body. I've seen things you wouldn't imagine. But I am lonely, I need a companion, a friend to join me in my journey and who would fit better than you?

-Why would you think it is interesting for me? I don't seek the stars or glory. Plus, - the Doctor looked up. – I've got my granddaughter to take care of.

-She can come with us. I heard she has problems in Academy, so our society will reject her sooner or later. In the whole wide Universe we will find a perfect place for her, I promise you. As for adventure part – he smirked - Look at you. You are not even 600 and you behave like you've lived for millions.

-I am a coward, did you forget? Plus, - the Doctor looked at the Master with hostility – You've killed people, what guarantee you won't kill me or Susan?

-Rumors…-said the Master softly – Even if I did kill someone, they deserved it.

-And who are you exactly to decide that?

-I am the Master – he growled and stood up. – You haven't change a bit. Still afraid to stick out your nose out of comfort.

-An you still bring only trouble! – the Doctor jumped on his feet again. For the first time in a long while he felt energy circling through his tired body. – Get out of my house, Master. In the name of our lost friendship I won't tell anyone you were here. But you must never come back.

-GRANDFATHER – Susan bursted in the room

-What? What is it, dear? – asked the Doctor with a concern.

-The whole Council is coming here! They are near the mansion and they don't look friendly. I don't understand! We didn't break any law!

-YOU! – growled the Doctor. The Master smiled victoriously at him – You knew that would happen?!

-As I told you, my friend, I got lonely. I knew you wouldn't come with me willingly, so I did what I had to do. – he smiled again – Brought you a very good motivation. You were right, I am not welcomed on Gallifrey but whoever conceals my presence is as much criminal as I am. So it's either prison for you and your precious Akytor or running.

-Why did you do that too me?! – the Doctor felt like in a nightmare, because he knew that the Master was right, there was only one way out.

-Because I couldn't find a decent companion for myself and the only person who had guts to become really great is sitting here, locked himself in the shell of decency. I know that you won't come with me. But at least now I have a potentially interesting enemy, but don't worry. I'll give you time to reveal yourself first and then, then will come all the fun.

-You are mad – said the Doctor in terror.

-Never said I wasn't. See you around, Doctor. – with those words the Master ran out of the mansion.

Meanwhile the army of Timelords was getting closer, the Doctor could feel them and their mood for revenge and justice.

-Grandfather, what do we do? – asked frightened Susan.

-We run, my dear. – he took Susan's hand and they left for good.


	3. Chapter 3

One-Oswald-TARDIS

A young Timelady was mad, her dark-brown eyes were shining with anger and irritation. This was just unbelievable! How dare they to lock me in here like some servant? So what if I went out of Citadel? I just wanted to check out what it's like to be outside the city! I am a Timelady, I can do whatever I want! Just because I am only…Whatever age I am, I'm still young and I know it. But lock me in here? In this dungeon of old TARDIS's doing a desk job? No way, just wait you bunch of old drags, I will find a way to get back at you, she thought.

Oswaldoswin was not a regular Timelady, she was born the "old way", meaning no looms but a natural birth. Her parents died when she was 78 and Oswald, as everybody called her, was brought up by Academy. However she was different from the majority of the Timelords, she was way too curious about the outside world and she was, well natural-born, which was an extremely rare case. The last natural Timelord was born thousands of years ago, nobody believed it was even possible for the Timelords to breed naturally after Pythia's Curse. But against all odds, Oswald appeared in Timelord society and brought nothing but trouble, everybody blamed her unusual birth and the desire of her parents to bring her up at home, rather than send her to the Academy on her 8th birthday. It worked perfectly well for their unusual family until her parents were trapped in the time-capsule and burned their regenerations within few minutes. It's been 10 years since their tragic death, such things as accidental departure of not one, but two Timelords was unheard for Gallifrey. Rassilon himself was overlooking the investigation.

Unfortunately investigation gave nothing, it was either a true accident or someone's extremely clever plan. Anyway Oswald had to start from the scratch, she was smart and caught up in the Academy quite quickly, but she hated rules. She didn't like all those important Timelords tell her what to do, where to go, what to say. And now, as a punishment, she was placed into the repair-shop for old TARDIS's most of them were type 40 and already a museum piece, she had to catalogue their damages. It was insanely boring job, as soon as she'll get out of here she'll run away, Oswald thought to herself. There was another strange thing about Oswald, she never felt herself complete. It's like she needs to do something, but she can't remember what exactly like it was in some forgotten dream. Oswald hoped that one day she'll find out what it was, when she'll be able to go out there, for the stars.

While daydreaming over her never-finishing cataloguing, Oswald didn't notice a golden glimmer that appeared behind her back. Bad Wolf Rose appeared in the material world, she was wearing the same outfit the day she saw the Doctor and the Master. For Gallifrey it's been 500 hundreds years ago, for Rose…well, she didn't know. Maybe it happened a minute ago, maybe a thousand of years, nor that did it matter. She has to make sure that Clara, no. Not Clara this time, her name is Oswald here. So Oswald would show the Doctor a particular TARDIS. The Doctor's timeline is complicated as it is, but with Great Intelligence's intervention it was even more so. If not for Clara's sacrifice the Universe would burst into flames. And not only this Universe, but all the parallel ones. And as much as Rose hated to admit this fact, the Universe needs the Doctor, the one it can get anyway. Of course if the Doctor didn't run away and didn't do anything, the Great Intelligence wouldn't be here…But, the Doctor did and as much as Rose was tempted to change his escape, to make him stay home or even to erase him from existence, the Universe has to move forward and the Doctor is destined to become one of the most important parts of it.

-Who are you? – Oswald finally heard noises and turned her head swiftly. She saw a young-looking blonde woman in a white dress and a vest, she had big golden-brown eyes and big smile on her face. She was strange but…Oswald couldn't put it, it's like this woman was part of a riddle she once tried to solve but she didn't remember it. Something caught Oswald's attention; it was a medallion on woman's chest. She had no idea why, but it felt…alive.

-Care for this thing? – asked Rose following Oswald's gaze – You shouldn't worry about it, that's my job. Your job is much more simple.

-What the hell are you on about? And how did you get here? And what do you want with me?

-Now, now, Clara, too many questions. – Rose was still smiling.

- I am not Clara, my name is Oswald – somehow Oswald felt that it wasn't entirely true.

-Yes and no. Tell me…Oswald, did you ever feel like you are incomplete? Like you forgot something important – Rose's eyes shined with golden light – Like you are breaking at millions of pieces, all at once, like you have a purpose you forgot about.

-How do you?...Who are you?- Oswald's eyes became huge with fear.

-It's not important who I am, it's important who you are. – Rose stood face to face to Oswald – Look into the Vortex, Clara Oswin Oswald. Look in my eyes and remember.

And it was like Oswald's head explode, she saw millions of places and millions of faces and then she saw him, her Doctor, who was dying at Trenzalore because of what Great intelligence done to him and to his Timeline. She could see River Song, she saw her real parents and her real planet –Earth. And then she saw herself jumping in that timeline and it was like she lived a thousand lives in a thousand places. She born, she lives, she dies. And always, there's the Doctor. Always she is running to save the Doctor again and again and again. But he hardly ever hears her. Clara, yes, her name is Clara, the tears were streaming on her beautiful face.

-I remember. – she whispered. – Oswald is not real, I am just an echo.

-Yes. – said Rose without a smile this time. She felt so sorry for all the "echoes" that had to die in his name. – I am very sorry, Clara, that I had to trigger your memory. But I didn't have a choice, being on Gallifrey made things complicated and you wouldn't be able to fulfill your plan without proper memories. I promise – she squeezed Clara's hand – I won't disturb you ever again.

-Who are you? Are you the Doctor's friend? – Clara asked again, she felt so broken and tired. She wanted to make this all over.

-No, I am not his friend. I am like you, Clara. I also did a stupid thing in order to save him, we all do. – Rose smiled bitterly – For me there is no way out and I always remember everything, but for you there is. Now, on Gallifrey you have to make sure that the Doctor chooses the right TARDIS…

-And then what? How do I live with all this mess in my head, how do I live on this planet when I know what awaits for it?

-You don't – said Rose quietly

-Are you gonna kill me?

-No, I'll send you back into Doctor's timeline, so when the time comes he'll be able to save you.

Clara stared at her with an open mouth.

-You…you can do that?

-Yes, I will gather all of your echoes and put them back after they do what they had to, everything else is up to the Doctor and if I know him and I do, he will find a way to save you.

-Why would you do that for me? – asked Clara. If there is a chance for her…God, please, let it be true.

-Because River was right, when jumping into the timeline you killed yourself, all of it – Rose gestured around – wasn't supposed to happen, if the Doctor knew when to back off the Great Intelligence wouldn't seek the revenge.

-It wasn't his fault…-Clara started to defend, but Rose cut her off.

-We don't have time for this, Clara Oswald. It doesn't matter really, you won't remember much when the Doctor will save you and most certainly won't remember me I'll make sure of that. You need to do what you jumped here for, so do it.

-What about my other echoes? How will you save them?

-That's up to me. Trust me – Rose smiled – I am good with time and brining life. They won't see me or feel me, the only reason I showed myself to you is because this time you needed someone's help, everything else is only up to you.

-How can I thank you? –asked Clara

-Don't think about it. – smiled Rose gently – You did something madly brilliant and you deserve to be saved, that's for sure.

-But what about the Doctor, I am sure he would want to know whom to say…

-No, he'll think it was only his job. That's what he always thinks, that the whole world revolves around him and let him think that way. We need to go.

Rose grabbed Clara's hand and they went to the TARDIS's storage.

-It sounds…I don't know, like you hate him. – said Clara while walking– And yet you are helping me. Why?

-I do hate him, but I do help his companions when I can. Because I used to be one once and I know how much of a burden we have.

-You..you were his companion? How can you hate him than? – she asked – I mean, he is wonderful, yes a bit childlike and reckless but still brilliant!

Rose laughed

-Yes, I used to think like that as well, until he did the most selfish thing he could ever do to a human.

-YOU ARE HUMAN?

-I used to be. It's a looooong story and we are here. – they stopped near the TARDIS's – Now wait a minute we have to find the right one. – Rose closed her eyes and touched the TARDIS's with her fingerprints. They stopped in front of the same looking TARDIS. But evidently this woman, thought Clara, knew something. She didn't know why but she trusted her, this golden-eyed reminded the Doctor so much.

-Yeah, here it is. – Rose stroked metal. –Hello, old girl. Although not as old as I met you. – the TARDIS hummed in a response. – I knew it was your trick to bring me to that lawn, but it won't work. I am not like you, I can't forgive, not anymore.

-Are you talking to the TARDIS?-asked Clara.

-Of course I do, you are a TimeLady, you know they are alive. And this one – she pointed to the future Doctor's TARDIS – Is my old friend. Now, Clara. The Doctor will appear here soon with a young woman, they'll be in hurry. When you see them, advice him to take the TARDIS I showed you, Great Intelligence switched the places, so the Doctor would steal not the TARDIS he had too.

-OK, I got this. I'll do it. But answer me this, please. I won't tell anyone, let alone Doctor even if by some miracle I'll remember something. Why do you hate him so much? What he could possibly do so terrible? Did he…was he the reason for your death? Did he break your heart?

Rose looked at this young companion, who reminded her so much of herself back then.

-No, Clara. He did much worse than that, he fell in love with me. And this moment we were both doomed, because being loved by him is like burning alive. – Rose told in a whisper, before Clara could ask anything else, Rose disappeared into thin air.

While trying to get through the information she just heard, Clara hardly had time to hide from the upcoming noises. She hid behind the column when she saw them. An old gentleman and a young girl was hurrying somewhere, she instantly new it was him, it was the Doctor. It was now or never.

-Doctor? – she asked carefully

- Yes, what is it? What do you want? – the Doctor didn't expect anyone to be here. This was a junk yard basically, no one would care if he steal one of those TARDIS's.

- Sorry, but you're about to make a very big mistake. – Clara felt a wave of mischief. - Don't steal that one, steal this one. The navigation system's knackered, but you'll have much more fun. – well, it was truth. Whatever awaits for the Doctor in the future, it won't be boring.

The Doctor said nothing he didn't care which TARDIS to steal. If this nutter wants him to take this one, that's fine, at least she didn't call the guards. Without that much of a look, he stepped in and couldn't help himself, he didn't know why but he felt home.

-You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. – he said unexpectedly even for himself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello guys! So the new chapter arrived and I'd like to know how do you like the story so far? I would appreciate every comment either positive or negative in order to make this story the best I can. Hope to hear from you all ^_^**

**P.S. I know that most of Whovians haven't seen Classic Series so I'll add a brief description to every Doctor era (where it's appropriate) so they would understand what's going on. Those Classic fans who read my fic, forgive me for unnecessary information for you, but I am sure that you understand)**

**P.P.S. Sorry it took so long to update but real life overtook my time recently. I promise I won't stop writing so check out for updates.**

Two-Jamie-1786

Scotland. Lands of unending mountains and mysterious waters. The magical country where you can feel the presence of riddles and thrill, the place of weird stories and great adventures. That's where this story starts and this is where it ends.

It's been a long time since the Doctor ran away from Gallifrey taking with him the only person that he truly cared for. And of course the Doctor learned his first lesson of being, well the Doctor. While traveling with Susan they were trapped temporarily on planet Earth, London, 1963. Before he became grey and grumpy, before he was forced to leave his home the Doctor dreamed to visit this tiny planet but when he actually got there he was annoyed. All he could see were selfish, stupid and narrow-minded creatures, why did his great-grandfather even considered to let someone of them into his life? He had no answer to that.

Susan on the other hand was finally happy, she was thrilled about going to human school even though the program there was ridiculously easy for her but she didn't mind. She was finally in society where people were free and didn't have to hide their emotions. Susan absolutely adored humans, their kind hearts and carefree nature, their ability to love and forgive, their silly holidays and toys. She just wished that her grandfather could see the beauty of planet Earth as she could see it.

It was a while until the Doctor could finally open his mind a bit and realize why being a human was so wonderful and terrible at the same time. He slowly started to see it when two teachers appeared in Timelords' life. Ian Chesterton and Barbara Wright, the first ever humans who entered the Doctor's TARDIS and were abducted for their cheek. After that fateful meeting the Doctor's world started to change. Oh, yes! It took quite a while until Ian showed the Doctor what mercy and understanding looked like when they travelled to the dawn of human civilization, it was Barbara who showed how kindness and strong will can inspire civilization. The Doctor didn't want to admit to himself that from now on these people, these stupid human beings who couldn't gasp the idea of time travel became his family that Earth is his precious domain and he will always protect it, no matter the cost.

After sometime, Susan's love for humans and their lifestyle embodied in her love for a specific human man – David Campbell. That's when the Doctor first learned the lesson of selflessness, when he let his beloved granddaughter go and live her life with someone she can build her personal future with. He knew that someday they will meet again but until that day this was a good-bye. Shortly after that, even though they became great friends, Barbara and Ian found a way to get home. The heartbreaking goodbye and a new chapter of Doctor's life began after their departure. But the Doctor was never alone there were always people who cared for him like Vicky who reminded him Susan so much, like Steven and Dodo, like Ben and Polly. And of course like Katarina and Sarah Kingdom, they were the first companions who the Doctor lost to the unstoppable enemy – death.

No one knows for how long the Doctor actually travelled since his departure from Gallifrey but it was then when he stopped counting his age. What does it matter really when you constantly travel back and forth in time? Anyway, while being with Polly and Ben the Doctor finally regenerated for the very first time. God, it was an immense pain. Every cell in his body was burning he couldn't think of anything but a constant pain that seemed never ending. How on Gallifrey other Timelords could control this thing? It was like dying and being born again, all at once. He hoped he wouldn't have to go through something like that again anytime soon.

After Polly and Ben's departure the Doctor landed in Scotland. That's where our little sneak-pick begins. The Doctor's adventures are so great that it's impossible to cover even a fracture of them, but we'll try with the help of the Bad Wolf. While being in his second body, the Doctor met Jamie Mccrimon a Scottish soldier, fierce, loyal and brave. They shared their travels with another two humans from different era a lady of 19thcentury Victoria Waterfield and a genius scientist from the future Zoe Harriot. But after chain of events which included the interference, the absolute law of the Timelords, the Doctor was finally called back home where he was punished and exiled on Earth for his adventures. The old visit of the Master's visit was long forgotten but the Timelords were concerned with what may bring Doctor on them through his constant travels. The Doctor was forced regenerated and sent to Earth. But what happened to his companions? Victoria left them before Zoe joined their gang, but to her and Jamie happened something sure the Doctor will never forgive the Timelords for, they were deprived of their memories of their travels with the Doctor. Both Zoe and Jamie remembered only the first brief meeting and that's it. While Zoe was more advanced and less attached to the Doctor she led a relatively normal and happy life made a huge progress in science and basically achieved a lot.

As for Jamie when he was send back to Scotland he couldn't get rid of the feeling that something was wrong, that he forgot something so important. He asked his parents, his friends, regular villages but no one knew the answer to his question. Within 40 years he gained the reputation of mad and dangerous man due to his crazy stories and constant question. He lived in the isolated, half-demolished house on the edge of the village with no friends, no family who renounced him. He knew that he would die alone but he just wanted to know the reason why. Why couldn't he find peace and leave a normal life like everybody else? Why did his wife and daughter just left him without a note? Was he truly mad or did he forget something so important that it was worth to waste his entire life to remember.

It was a usual misty and cold November day, when old crazy drunk Jamie Mccrimon came home. He didn't bother to take his shoes off or take off his coat. He groaned when another memory he didn't recognize flashed in his pained mind. And then he saw it. First it was like a candlelight but in a matter of few seconds it grew bigger and brighter than anything he ever seen, it was like looking at burning sun. After the shining stopped Jamie looked at his sudden visitor. It was a young blonde woman with big, ancient and kind golden-brown eyes she was smiling gently at him and he could feel the waves of compassion and understanding from her.

-Who are you? – mumbled Jamie with wide eyes – Are you an angel? Is it my time?

Rose smiled wider at those words.

-No, Jamie I'm in no way an angel. I am here to help you to remember what was robbed from you.

Jamie didn't say a word. Can it be real? Does it mean he is not crazy and all those dreams and thoughts had reasons? Well, he thought, I am talking to a shining woman who appeared in my shad from nowhere. Maybe he was crazy, but it was nice to talk to someone who showed him warmth for once.

-I am not sure whether you my imagination or not – Jamie finally regained his voice – But I don't care really. Just tell me what I forgot, please.

Rose looked with pity at this once strong and handsome man. That's what the Doctor did to him, he could easily gone back in time after he repaired his TARDIS again and to let Jamie free. But no, the selfish git was too self-centered to think of those he left behind.

-I am sorry Jamie for what you've gone through. I hoped until the end that the Doctor would show up someday and explain what's going on with you but he once again dismissed the fact that not all who forgot him can actually forget and move on. You obviously didn't.

-The Doctor? – this name rippled through his head. Why, why it was so familiar?

-Yes, the alien who whisked you away in his Time Machine, who showed you all of time and space and then was forced to leave you here. – as much as Rose was mad with the Doctor she doesn't have right to persuade anyone what the Doctor really is. She is here to help not to judge. Rose approached Jamie and took his hand.

-Jamie, look into my eyes. Think of all those weird dreams you had and I promise you'll understand.

Jamie bravely looked into beautiful stranger's eyes, he had nothing to lose and if she is an angel of death he would gladly accept it. But the moment he saw the golden glimmer the pictures of forgotten life echoed through his head. Cyberman, Daleks, distant planets, Victoria and Zoe, Timelords and the Doctor. The funny and mysterious Doctor who became his best friend of all. How could he forget all of this? How dared the Timelords to take away this from him?! He felt like his 20 year old self again, he was bouncing with energy and rage, ready to fight again. He opened his eyes and saw a golden woman who set herself on the wooden chair in front of him. Now that his memories are back he could tell that she was still unearthly creature she resembled the Doctor in fact and Jamie could feel the power of time that radiated from her.

-Who are you? Did the Doctor send you?

-I am someone who wanted to help you, Jamie. That's all you need to know. As for the Doctor – she smiled sadly – If I were you I wouldn't wait for him he won't come back. He doesn't look back.

-So you know him? – Jamie asked hopefully he wanted to know at least some information – Is he OK? The last thing I remember he was punished by his people.

-We've met – answered Rose evasively – But don't worry he will be fine. He was just exiled to Earth of the 20th century for a while.

-But – Jamie sad with a smile – that means he might visit some day, I mean if he was exiled…

Rose shook her head.

-Jamie, you've traveled in time you know that for the time travelers timelines are different. He won't come back because he is the Doctor, the man who keeps running.

-You can't be sure. – whispered Jamie. He didn't want to believe it, Rose sighed.

-Unfortunately, I can. But hey, now you can stop waiting for some explanations and I don't know, you can visit your family or write a book about your adventures. You wasted so many years waiting for Doctor, don't waste the time you've left.

Jamie looked at this magical woman he wanted to contradict her but he didn't know what to say after all the Doctor never came back for him.

-We'll see. – was all he said.

-Anyway, I need to get going, Jamie Mccrimmon I hope that now you'll be able to move on a bit.

-Why did you help me?

Rose looked him strangely with her golden-brown eyes.

-Because you are one of few I can help. See you around.

With that, Rose disappeared in the flash of vortex-light leaving Jamie in the empty room. Maybe after all he will be able to fix what have left of his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Everything you recognize belongs to BBC and Mr. Holmes and now Steven Moffat. I own nothing, this just a way of fun for me.**

Three-Brigadier-Liz

True to Rose's words the Doctor was actually exiled on Earth. When he appeared, well it made a lot of noise obviously: reporters, curious staff and onlookers tried to get some information about "the man from space". Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart better known as Brigadier was trying to get through this mess. Damn alien would ruin the reputation of UNIT if they won't take all this under control, if they will well than the Doctor can help them with a thing or two, at least he hoped so. Right now the mentioned Doctor was lying in his medical bay, partly conscious and slightly mad. Brigadier heard the rumors that the Doctor is a shape-shifter or more likely he can change his appearance in order to avoid death and it looked like this kind of thing just happened to him as the patient was mumbling about "another change", "pain", "regeneration". Brigadier knew that the Doctor always requires an assistant he even met a couple of them so he was glad that they had an appropriate candidate. He wanted to persuade this Doctor to stay and help UNIT at any cost, too many weird things happened lately. And all those reports about walking dummies? He didn't know what to think of it.

Elizabeth Shaw was young, bright and brilliant scientist and right now Brigadier knew how to use her charm and intelligence, he will try with her help to calm the Doctor down. Brigadier and Liz went down to the Medbay where they found an unconscious Doctor surrounded by medical staff. When seeing Brigadier and his companion a middle-aged man addressed the medical doctor.

- Oh, Doctor Henderson, this is Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and, er?

-Elizabeth Shaw – the young woman introduced herself. She was very beautiful, her blondish red hair was in a high bun she was slender and had big doe-shaped eyes.

- Well, how's your patient, doctor? Can we see him? – asked Brigadier

- Well, you can see him, certainly. He's not making much sense yet. – answered doctor Henderson.

- What, still unconscious, eh? – to Brigadier's mind the Doctor was never weak.

- Most of the time. – answered Henderson - He has brief moments of consciousness and then slips back again.

-Well, what's actually wrong with him? – asked Liz

- I can't say. Never had a patient quite like him before.

- How do you mean?

- Well, his whole cardiovascular system is quite unlike anything I've ever seen. And I'm told his blood can't be identified.

- Splendid. – Brigadier smiled to himself - That sounds like the Doctor.

The Brigadier decided to go over to the bed and rolled the man to see his face. OK, that wasn't the Doctor he met. Can the rumors be true?

- Do you know him? - asked Liz

- What? – answered slightly disorientated Brigadier, he had to be absolutely sure that this is the Doctor, not some alien imposter - No, I thought I might do, but he's a complete stranger. I've never seen him before in my life.

While talking the group haven't noticed that their patient woke up.

-Lethbridge-Stewart? – said Doctor in a silent voice. He was so different now. When he was in his second body he had pot-like haircut and black hair, he liked to wear braces and a bit funny closes. Now he had curly white hair and piercing blue eyes, his nose looked like it was broken at least once. - My dear fellow, how nice to see you again.

-He knows you, sir. – someone said

- But he can't do. – said Brigadier- Look here. Can you hear me? Who are you?

- Don't you recognize me? – asked Doctor in surprise

- I'm positive we've never met before.

- Oh, dear. – damn Timelords, the Doctor though they did change me! Just wait till I get back to Gallifrey. - Oh, I can't have changed that much, surely? Oh, I must see what they've done to me. Can I borrow, can I borrow a mirror, please?

Liz opened her bag and got out a small mirror, she handed it to the Doctor.

- Thank you. – what? They made him grey again! - Oh, no! Oh, no. Well, that's not me at all. No wonder you didn't recognize me. Oh, that face. – the Doctor touched his face and then went to hair. - That hair. Oh, I don't know, though. I think it's rather distinctive, actually. Don't you think? No, you don't. Oh, anyway, I'm tired. All this exercise and exertion. It's been too much. – his voice was becoming weaker and weaker. - Have to get some sleep now.

The Doctor fell into unconsciousness again.

-Now, just a minute. – Brigadier touched the Doctor's shoulder roughly. - Wake up, man. Listen to me.

- I think that's quite enough for the moment. – said doctor Henderson - His mind's obviously disturbed. Anyway, I'm afraid he's out again.

- Extraordinary business. Munro, - Brigadier addressed one of the soldiers - I want this man brought to London HQ. – he turned his head to the medical doctor - When will he be fit to travel?

- Difficult to say. – said Henderson with a shrug.

- I see. Well, as soon as possible, Munro. In the meantime, carry on the search for these meteorites.

- Very good, sir.

- Is there another way out of here? I want to avoid the press if possible.

- This way. – Henderson showed them the back door.

- Thank you. – with that Brigadier and Liz left the room.

When getting to his office Brigadier felt so tired. Well if it's the Doctor soon there is gonna be a trouble, so right now all they can do is wait. Miss Shaw decided to go to her knew office and try to understand all the data and analysis the doctors managed to get from their patient. Brigadier decided to check the only, but extremely powerful proof of presence of the Doctor on Earth, the Doctor's TARDIS. Brigadier remembered when he first met the Doctor, they fought together against Great intelligence the powerful being that controlled people's minds. Somehow Brigadier believed the Doctor's words fairly quickly about time-travel, his alien nature, his companions and the TARDIS the impossible ship that was bigger on the inside. Brigadier went to the room where they kept this alien artifact, he slowly approached a big blue box he didn't know why but it felt that machine was almost alive. Brigadier touched the door and tried to open it.

-You can't get in here – a sudden voice from behind said. Brigadier looked around quickly instinctively taking the gun in his hands. – Not unless you have a key. – said a stranger with a smile - And would you mind to put your gun down? I know that you are an amazing shot but I am not a threat to you or the TARDIS – than the stranger's eyes glowed with a golden light – And even if I were, your weapon won't help you anyway.

Brigadier lowered his gun, he knew that a strange woman was dangerous but whoever she was with her ability to get through all the securities and glowing eyes he knew exactly why his weapon won't work. He hoped that if he dies here at least she won't be able to get the TARDIS.

-Don't worry – said Rose as if she read his mind – You are not going to die now or any time soon for that matter and I am not here to steal the TARDIS. In fact – she came closer to Brigadier and offered a hand – It's a great privilege to meet you, Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart.

Brigadier carefully took the stranger's hand. It was warm, hot in fact but not burning rather it made him feel like bathing in sunlight. Brigadier looked at the woman curiously, she looked like in her mid 20th with big brown-golden eyes, she had a wavy blonde hair and she was wearing a bit strange cloth, a white dress and a vest, there was a golden locket around her neck.

Rose Tyler didn't change one bit since that day on Gallifrey. Same face, same clothes, same ring and locket, same powers. But she was not going to discuss this with Brigadier, the less people know about her the better, even such trusted people as Alistair. She was truly honored to meet this fantastic man, although it was only the beginning of his journey she knew what a great man it was.

-And you miss…-asked Brigadier

-I am truly sorry but I can't tell you my name, Alistair or you prefer Brigadier? – she asked cheerfully.

-Alistair is fine.

-Anyway, I am here just because I am bored and wanted to meet you since I first heard about you. I know that you are perfectly capable of dealing with Doctor-stuff but I decided to take an opportunity and help you a bit. – Rose smiled mischievously.

-Doctor-stuff? – asked Brigadier, good thing he was a trained soldier and knew how to hide his fear. In spite of her words and carefree nature he could feel that there was much more than that. – So you know him.

-Yeah, yeah. I've known him for quite a while – Rose said with a wave of her hand – But you really shouldn't mention me when he wakes up. It's too early for him and I know I can trust you with my little secret.

-Early?

-Well, yeah. You know time travel – she said with a smile – Anyway, I am here to tell you that a crazy guy with white hair is in fact the Doctor.

Brigadier's eyebrows went up.

-And how do you know that, miss?

-Because I have all his faces right here – she tapped her temple – Everything he ever did or will do, everyone he met or will, is all inside my head. Quite a headache I should say. And it's not only him – she twirled around – I can see everything, all that is, all that was and all that ever could be.

Brigadier swallowed. OK, he wasn't a coward but if this woman says she can do all those things that means she knows all his life. Get a grip Alistair, ask her something less dangerous and don't show your fear. She behaved like a predator, a wolf and he felt like a prey, he didn't like this feeling.

-How can I be sure that you are not lying?

-Well you can't, obviously. But Alistair you've met the Doctor and you heard the stories about regeneration that's what happened to him. I am sure he'll explain you everything in details later.

-So this is the truth? He can change faces?

-Yep, that's what timelords do. Changing their faces, living forever, brining troubles– she looked at him – picking up companions once in awhile.

-You just summarized the Doctor perfectly – Brigadier smiled a bit for the first time since he entered the room – You are not going to kill me, you had plenty of time for that. So what do you want from me?

-I wanted to meet you – Rose said in surprise – Didn't I mention that earlier? You see I am from Doctor's future, far, far in the future and I heard many stories about his adventures with you, I would go so far as to call you his best human friend…if the Doctor actually can have one.

-But I've only met him once and I…Ahhh – the thought occurred in Brigadiers head – Adventures to come. But isn't that dangerous to share information about the future and more than that visit the past?

-Of course it is, that is why exactly you shouldn't mention me. – Rose chuckled a bit – Believe me, Alistair. The Doctor and I have such a complicated history that one wrong word in a wrong place can rip the Universe apart and we don't want that, do we?

-Most certainly not, miss. You do you realize how scary you look? – he asked suddenly

-Sorry for that – she gestured to her eyes – I can't help it, consequences of knowing the Doctor. – she looked into Alistair's eyes. – That man upstairs needs your help. He will be trapped on Earth for a very long time and being in one place for the Doctor is the worst sentence. He'll need you, Alistair.

-It seems like you care a great deal for him, miss.

-I don't – she Rose answered a bit harshly – I care a great deal for the Universe and that man is a big part of it, whether I like it or not.

-Who are you? – asked Brigadier. Rose smiled at him.

-See you someday, Alistair. I promise we shall meet again. Always be the amazing person you are and don't afraid to tell your mind to the Doctor, he needs that more than anyone. – she vanished in a thin air.

Brigadier took a deep breath. That was the strangest conversation he ever had! Did she just promise to meet him again? Great just great, well at least he won't have a heart attack next time. OK, back to business. If that man is really the Doctor than something big is about to happen. Within a moment Brigadier heard a loud scream and hurried up. OK, that is the Doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

Four-Romana-Sarah Jane

-OK, Romana. But I absolutely disagree with you! I won this game.

-You did not! I am better at chess. In fact, I am better at most logical things.

Two people, no, not people, Timelords was sitting in one of the endless TARDIS's room, they just came back from the beach and after another alien encounter decided to play chess, it was considered to be the Game of Kings on Earth and a Logic Game on other 257 planets, including Gallifrey. The couple of Timelords argued playfully who were more logical, it was usual for Romana and the Doctor.

Yes, Doctor. It's been centuries since Brigadier and UNIT. Since then the Doctor changed again, now he looked like a tall man in his 40th with mad grin and a very long scarf. During those long centuries the Doctor met the most optimistic person on Earth Jo Grant, traveled with a savage named Leela and now Romana, his fellow timelady from his home-planet. Romana was educated, intelligent and sophisticated she regenerated not so long ago and now looked like a woman in her early 30th with fair hair and big blue eyes. She always dreamt to leave Gallifrey and when the Quest for the Key of time started, which had to save Gallifrey in the future, Romana gladly became a volunteer and a partner to the Doctor.

But before Romana, before Leela there was someone else in Doctor's life. It was a young, brilliant journalist Sarah Jane Smith. She became his companion in Third life and continued her travels until the Doctor was called back home again. Sarah Jane became his trusted and best friend who the Doctor is destined to meet again in a very long time, but that is another story.

After the Doctor left Sarah Jane in Aberdeen she couldn't find a way to move on, she waited for the Doctor to come back for her. She didn't want to believe that he would just leave her in Earth without looking back and of course, as many before and after, Sarah Jane was wrong. Years past and the Doctor never returned, she pursued her career as journalist, kept in touch with Brigadier but she couldn't find a motivation to explore things like she used to have. She just wanted something…something to happen that showed her that all those travels weren't a dream; she would even gladly meet Harry again just to see a solid proof of time travel.

Meanwhile a millions years afar in some distant galaxy Bad Wolf materialized in the TARDIS. She inhaled deeply, it was so wonderful to come back here, of course it wasn't "her" TARDIS but it was _the _TARDIS which was the most important thing. Rose touched the wall of a wonderful ship and she could feel the connection to it, she could hear her wonderful song and feel her thoughts and she could feel the Doctor through her, Rose took her hand away quickly.

-OK, TARDIS in the name of our future friendship, please hide me. – said Rose, she felt how the TARDIS was tempted to arrange a meeting for the Doctor and his companion to be. - He can't see me, not now anyway. – the TARDIS hummed discontentedly – Stop saying that! Like we both don't know that eventually I'll talk to him, but it won't change anything, so please just help me to get a K-9 for Sarah Jane!

The TARDIS agreed with a low hum, Rose could feel that the TARDIS wanted to argue but let it go for the future.

-Thank you, old girl. – Rose placed a light kiss in the wall and the TARDIS hummed happily.

Rose slowly went through the halls of a wonderful ship, it's been so long but it's still felt like home. Of course this TARDIS was different from the TARDIS she traveled in but it didn't matter, the TARDIS is still the TARDIS no matter the design, a bit like the Doctor. Rose carefully entered the room where a broken K-9 was placed. Today Romana and the Doctor sort of let it jump into the sea and a metal dog broke, Rose hoped that the next model would be water-proofed. But this one can become handy, she could revive it and bring back on Earth to poor Sarah Jane. Rose remembered her very well and their first meeting in that human school full of Krilitones. The Doctor never mentioned her before and Rose for the very first time saw a living proof that the Doctor had traveled with someone else. Not that she didn't know it before, she heard plenty stories of the past Doctor's adventures, but hearing it and meeting someone from the past of the person you cared the most and trusted with everything was tough. Her human self was so naïve at believing that the Doctor shared with her everything, it took a lifetime for them to catch up with everything he gone through before meeting Rose and still she knew only the summary of his life, while he knew every detail of hers. Of course, now thing were a bit different, in the Bad Wolf form Rose knew every step of the Doctor, well it was only fair, for once there were someone who knew the Doctor better than he knew himself.

But now, was not about what awaits for them, now Rose wanted to help her future friend. She's gone through many ideas like visiting Sarah Jane but that would cause a problem in the future or bringing the Doctor back which would result in even more problems, so Rose decided to bring K-9, she knew that Sarah Jane would eventually get this tin dog but it was always a mystery to her and the Doctor how she did it, so Rose decided that this was her chance, if something comes up she'll fix it later. So now she was standing in front of a tin dog and was wandering again how this piece of metal could be so cute and vulnerable at the same time? Rose touched his head gently.

-OK, K-9, time to wake up and go to your new mistress.

K-9's mechanism started to work and red light on the top of his head light up again, Rose smiled to herself when he said his first words in new life.

-Affirmative, mistress Rose.

-No, no, no. I am not your mistress ,K-9. I am just a…deliverer. Your new mistress's name is Sarah Jane Smith and now I'll gonna transport you here, OK?

-Affirmative, mistress Rose.

-What I am ever gonna do to you? – Rose smiled and dematerialized with K-9.

Meanwhile the Doctor and Romana bursted into the room where a second ago were Rose and their broken dog.

-Are you sure you heard some noise here? – asked Romana again. About 5 minutes ago the Doctor jumped on his feet and declared that he can feel an outlier in the TARDIS, he couldn't understand how the stranger got through the TARDIS, so he and Romana ran through the hall where the Doctor felt the concentration of energy. He didn't know why, but he could feel that it was vital for him to find this source.

–Someone was here, Romana. I can feel that.

-If you can feel that I would have felt that too, Doctor. I am a Timelady. – reminded Romana calmly. – But the room was and still is empty.

-Yes, but…I don't know Romana it felt like a message for me only. – the Doctor's eyes looked at the empty space where Rose was standing a minute ago.

-You know what I think, Doctor? I think you need a vacation, all those battles and chase they will drive you mad, especially – she smiled at him – at your age.

-Romana, - addressed her the Doctor with a grumpy face, the moment was lost and he was once again concentrated on his charming companion – I am not that old! I am child compared to Rassilon and a man in his flourishing years for any regular Timelord!

-So you keep saying – said Romana with a teasing smile- Come on, old man, we have another chess game to play!

-Oh, great! I'll show you an old man! – they hurried back to the game.

In a meantime somewhere in Croydon, Earth, on the Thursday morning, Sarah Jane Smith heard a knock at her door. Weird, she had a doorbell the last time she checked, maybe something happened. Sarah opened the door and saw her usual street and people passing by, a milkman waved at her and she waved back, she saw a few kids going to school lazily. Sarah inhaled deeply and looked down to pick up the newspaper and then froze. Oh my God, she thought. This was a K-9! A K-9 on her doorstep! Sarah Jane's heart was about to burst in her chest. She touched the metal head.

-Good morning, mistress Sarah Jane Smith. – said a metallic voice.

-Good morning , my old friend. It's so very nice to see you again, K-9. – and for the very first time since the Doctor left her, Sarah Jane smiled sincerely.


	7. Chapter 7

**Everything belongs to BBC.**

Five-Zero Room

Tegan and Nyssa were trying to help to get the Doctor to Zero Room in the TARDIS, the room which according to the Doctor will help him to go through regeneration. When they got inside the Doctor relaxed a bit.

- Thank you. You must be Tegan. – the Doctor addressed a young woman with bright red hair and sharp eyes. - Works even better if you close the doors, Nyssa. – said the Doctor to a woman in a princess like dress, he tried to fight nothingness but couldn't.

- It smells like roses. – said one of his companions, he couldn't tell which one. And yes, this room always smelled like roses he couldn't understand why, but the TARDIS must have chosen it for a reason.

-Yes. – the Doctor answered - I've never quite understood why. It's quite peaceful, isn't it.

- Peaceful. Doctor it's like…-Tegan started and looked at Nyssa

- Like Traken used to be. – finished Nyssa with a quiet voice. She had to be strong in spite of everything that happened to her and her father.

- Will you have to stay here long? – asked Tegan the Doctor

- Oh, just until my dendrites heal. – the Doctor tapped his head - The nervous system's a very delicate network of logic junctions.

- The synapses, yes. – added Nyssa

- Oh, yes, I was forgetting, Nyssa, bioelectronics is your strong point. Yes, well, my tussle with the Master came at precisely the wrong moment. When the synapses are weak they're like radio receivers, picking up all sorts of jumbled signals.

- I get it. – said Tegan harshly - The Zero Room cuts out all interference.

- Completely! Even the gravity's only local. Goodness me, I'm tired.

- But there isn't even a bed. – noted Nyssa, the room was completely empty.

- Bed? Oh, I don't need a bed. Not in the Zero Room.

The Doctor put his fingers to his temples, then slowly rotated in the thin air as if he was lying. Tegan and Nyssa looked at him with huge eyes.

-One of the advantages of stark simplicity. – he explained

- Can anybody do that? – asked Tegan

- Oh, you don't do it. It just sort of comes to you, like sleep. Very like sleep. We only just made it to the Zero Room in time.

- This regeneration is going to be difficult, and I shall need you all, every one of you. You, Tegan, you have it in you to be a fine coordinator, keeping us all together during the healing time. Nyssa, of course, has the technical skill and understanding. All the information you need is in the TARDIS databank. I'm sure you can find your way to it…

- We already have, Doctor. –interrupted Tegan

- Good, good. – the Doctor tried to concentrate but his strength was fading away. - Of course you have. And Adric, Adric with his badge for mathematical excellence. Adric is the navigator. He knows the way. He knows me, my old self. Adric, you must help me heal the disconnection. Your role is very crucial.

- Adric. – someone yelled, but the Doctor couldn't hear them anymore.

The Doctor just regenerated again. This time he looked really young, he had blond hair and big blue eyes, he looked like he could be in his 20th. His body was aching from regeneration energy, but something went wrong, really wrong even for him, the Time Lord who can't regenerate without a fuss. He scared his friends to death Tegan, Nyssa and Adric are out there trying to fight things they can't possibly fight while he is stuck here for God knows how long. The last thing the Doctor could remember properly was the conversation he had with Tegan and than…The Master! Yes, someone said something about the Master! Oh, my head….The Doctor drifted off to deep sleep again, he could see faces of his current companions, he could see Romana and Susan…Why this had to happen to him? Why couldn't he regenerate like a normal Time Lord?

-Because you are not…-the quiet voice said. The Doctor opened his eyes, OK, that was his consciousness he could feel that, everything was weird, he found himself standing on a beach, it could be one of the Earth's beaches, the weather looked like mid-spring. But who was talking to him? Was that the TARDIS? Well, his ship was amazing, if it's her how cool that would be? They could really chat for once, the Doctor looked around but saw no one, he found a big rock and set himself there comfortably. Well, maybe it was his imagination, whatever. He can wait here in this lovely spot until he gets better and will kick one's Master's ass. Damn it! This man always turned everything upside down, but if it wasn't for him on the other hand, I wouldn't see the stars and meet so many wonderful people, the Doctor thought. Sometimes he wished that they could restore their friendship but after everything…It was impossible. While sitting in solitude The Doctor wondered why his mind chose this place out of all, this beach doesn't seem remarkable or even familiar, he never visited it…Hmm, perhaps it was from his future, sometimes when his mind and TARDIS's consciousness merged he could see the echoes of what could be, perhaps it's one of them.

The Doctor considered taking an imaginary nap but suddenly he saw something. In a distance there was a figure that was approaching him, the Doctor stood on his feet, the person was getting closer and closer, he could distinguish now that she was humanoid and blonde, just like himself. He wasn't afraid of her, after all it was his head, but the situation was intriguing. The woman was very pretty, beautiful even, she was wearing a TARDIS-blue dress and no shoes. She had long blonde hair and big brown eyes and she was smiling at him with warmth. His imaginary hearts jumped in his chest, that was new…

-Hello, Doctor. – said the same voice as earlier. It was gentle and sweet, the sweetest voice he ever heard.

-Hello…are you my TARDIS? – he asked the first question that popped into his head.

-No – she smiled slightly – I am not the TARDIS, I am someone from your future, quite a distant one. Of course I am not really here, just an image the TARDIS and your timeline projected for you.

-Why are you here? – the Doctor asked, so she was his future. Why the TARDIS allowed her to be here it's dangerous. – You know, it's not the best idea to see someone from the future.

-Don't ask me – she laughed – You called, I came, that's it and don't forget we are in your newly regenerated head as soon you heal you will forget everything that happened here, because nothing had. It's just your thick imagination.

-Thick imagination? You quite a cheek! – he said with a smile. He liked this woman whoever she was, maybe it was a good idea she came here, but what did she mean when she said he called for her? He hasn't even met her yet.

-You look so young now – she said without a smile this time. Her brown eyes became sad somehow.

-Well, regeneration is a lottery, you never know…

-Yeah, sometimes you appear with no head at all. But that's not what I meant – she looked into his eyes –Your look, your expression, how you talk…You must be centuries and centuries years older when I met you.

The Doctor looked into her face, why she was so familiar to him? And why he was drowned to her? He thought of kissing her…What? No! She is just an imagination, you idiot! And where all that coming from? You are not that kind of guy, when was the last time you had a date? Centuries ago? What was her name…? Cameka, right and still nothing happened. So why he feels an attraction now, to this imaginary woman from the future that is always in the flux?

-Well, - he stuttered – It's good to know I have such a long life.

-It's not the years that matters, it's the person – she said.

-Indeed – he smiled again – very wise words.

They looked at each other's eyes again, the Doctor felt a sudden urge to take her hand. What is wrong with him? Who is she?

-So where are we, Doctor –asked the woman suddenly and looked around. The Doctor felt a sudden warmth when she called his name. – Oh my dear God! – she exclaimed – Yes, mind of the Time lord is a funny thing.

-You recognize this place? – he asked his wonderful stranger, well, if this place somehow connected to her than it's more than fine.

-Oh, yes, now I do. – she looked at him with one of her eyebrows up- I'll have to ask you someday why you chose this place of all we visited.

-Well, maybe it was or will, in my case, be an important place. Don't you like it here? – he asked the woman. It was such an insane conversation, basically he was talking to himself and the image of his future…friend that was extracted by the TARDIS from his timeline. It could only happen to him.

-Well, depends – the woman answered – This beach associates with the worst and the best days of my life but I have no idea why _you_ chose this scenery.

-Well, I quite like beaches and if we visited it I might like it a bit more than I said. Or maybe – he looked at her again – this place associates with you.

-I wish it wasn't, really. I like New Earth better. – she smiled sadly again and looked away.

-New Earth?...Well, maybe if you visit me the next time I lie in coma I'll chose New Earth – the Doctor joked.

-I won't visit you again like this, Doctor. I am here now because you for once used the Zero Room – she teased him a bit – You've always been rubbish with regenerations.

-When shall I meet you, then? I mean in real life.

-Depends…-she answered mysteriously

-On what?

-On what you mean under "meet". In a way you already met me.

-You mean now? Well, I don't even know your name.

-No, I don't mean now, you've met long before this – she gestured around – And I won't tell you my name, not until the time is right.

-I am most definitely sure I would have remembered you – the Doctor said confidently

-It's time to get back, Doctor, your friends need you – was all she said – See you around.

Everything was starting to fade in a white fog but the Doctor wanted to know at least something, he had so many questions!

-Wait… - he called into nothingness and then opened his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Six-Valeyard-Rose

The trial was over, the Doctor, the real one in the insane coat and with blonde curly hair headed back to the TARDIS after this impossible long day. He was brooding intensely now, even more than usually, and in this sixth body he liked to brood a lot. But this day was one of the most difficult days of his life. He was trialed by his own people! Again! For things he didn't commit, his poor Peri Brown…His wonderful, brave, patient Peri was now God knows where, at least she was alive and that was a huge condolence if to compare what happened to Adric…No, don't think about that, the Doctor ordered himself.

The Doctor sat heavily near the console. He looked around and for the first time in his life he felt really old and alone, he craved company, he wanted to have someone in his life who won't perish into ashes, who will stay with him forever, he wanted to be loved…When this thought crossed his mind he felt the way his hearts clenched in pain, the future never feared him and now he was terrified. What could he possibly done, what he would transform into that his future self, even if it's his dark side, was ready to come back in time and to destroy him. Yeah, Valeyard told everyone that he wanted the regenerations in order to survive, but the Doctor new himself pretty well, if he already was ready to cross all his moral codes in order to extend his life he would have done the same thing the Master did, he would stole bodies and use them. No, Valeyard might be his dark essence, but he came to destroy himself, no matter the consequences. And of all people, the words of the Master saved him. The Doctor wondered mildly what consequences will bring his salvation and whether he actually needs it, maybe he should have been stopped today.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Valeyard, the darkest regeneration of the Doctor, was walking along the beach. He remembered what it was like to be the Doctor, he remembered everything that happened to him until he separated into this being…this Valeyard. He knew his plan won't work, that he won't be able to stop himself but he had to try. Valeyard was almost three times older than the Sixth Doctor, maybe more, he saw and lost so much more that, well he wanted to prevent his own future and his own existence. He knew that he wasn't really real, so to speak, in a way he was much like his Human self(but at least his human self was a separate regeneration, not a shadow of everything dark in his life) that lived out his life on the parallel world with <em>her. <em>His younger self didn't know her yet, all those shadows of Rose he met in his past is nothing in comparison what was it like to really know her, to be with her. He remembered it so well, Valeyard knew what will happen soon, soon _she _will appear in her Bad Wolf glory and will judge him, will tell him everything that burnt her since she came back to this life. He knew she would deny every word and then destroy this him and he didn't care. She was the only person in the entire time and space that had power over him and he embraced everything from her, even death.

While standing near the water, Valeyard felt a familiar warmth next to him, in the future he got used to this, whenever she appeared in his life he knew who it was, she always felt like the sun, but now she was here not to save him but to burn. Because he wasn't suppose to exist, let alone try to re-write the whole history of the Universe, but it was OK, he missed her so much every day of his existence, even in this form.

-So you came, Rose Tyler. – he said without looking to his left side. He knew what she looked like in this form. Never changing, youthful and beautiful, with blonde hair and big golden-brown eyes in her white dress and a vest, with a locket that held his future and a ring that his human self gave her before their wedding.

-You knew I would. – she said in a calm voice. Valeyard looked at her, no…into her and that was like all over again, like nothing separated them, no time, no space, nothing. They were not Valeyard and Bad Wolf, they were the Doctor and Rose, standing on the beach…again. – This time you know more about the future than I am.

-We both know it's not entirely correct. I am from one of the versions of the future, you know all of them.

Rose looked at him with cold expression. She knew this day would come when she will have to look into the eyes of that man, it didn't matter that he was in Valeyard's body, the Doctor is always the Doctor, separate from his original self or not, she, of all people, knows this the best. God, how she hated him, she wanted to yell at him, to punish him for everything he had done to her, she wanted to scatter him through time and space like she did with Dalek emperor, but no. She is a Bad Wolf not Rose Tyler, she knew what she had to kill this version of him but she had to do it not because of her sorrows but because of what _he _had done, he broke every law possible by coming here and as the avatar of Time she came to sentence him.

-I know why you here, Rose – he broke the silence – And honestly I am glad that it will be you who would stop me. But as already condemned man would you let me speak to you for a few minutes?

-Why postpone inevitable? – she asked – If you are trying to convince me to spare you, there is no point and you know that. I am not one of your countless enemies I won't spare your life because of few complicated words. – Rose said in a low voice.

-I know that – Valeyard said – And I don't need your mercy right now, you are not ready for that. And frankly speaking I don't need that, I want to be destroyed that's why I came here. If I succeeded time would be re-written, if not – he smiled – Well, I knew that you would come and I happily accept it. – he looked deeply into her eyes, there were no fear or anger, there was only love and regret.

-Really? – Rose asked angrily, how dared he to look at her like that?!After everything! - You want to wheedle me? Maybe you would declare your love for me? Or no, you can try to kiss me, so I would puddle down and save you, again! No way, Doctor! – she couldn't stop herself, her rage had finally bottled out. She came to kill him, to destroy him and he looked at her like a sad puppy! – Those times are over, I am not, thanks to you, Rose anymore! I am a bloody Bad Wolf who sentenced to watch over the Universe and you!

-I know, Rose. And I am sorry. – Valeyard said quietly, he knew why she was so mad at him, he would die anyway, but he wanted her to admit it to herself and move on. She would tell him about this conversation in the future and before he will be gone he needed to save her from the pain that harvested her soul, after all, it was his fault.

Rose cried out into nothingness! He was sorry?!Of course he was sorry! How could he not!?

-You are sorry? –she yelled while starting to bump his chest, Valeyard tried to cover himself and then grabbed her wrists just to calm her down, she burned him with her Bad Wolf powers but he didn't let go. – I don't bloody care that you are sorry! You destroyed both our lives, you turned me into this, you made yourself…And all because of your enormous ego and desire to control EVERTYHING! – tears were streaming down her pained face, she broke out of his grip and made a deep breath. – I will never forgive you. No matter what you might have lived in the future.

-You will. Because you are Rose.

-I am not Rose, I am the Bad Wolf.

-Same difference. Just because now you understand time and space doesn't make you someone else. Believe me I know that – he smiled bitterly – After all, I remember what it's like to be human.

-It's not the same – said Rose, she touched her locket unconsciously, she knew she shouldn't have yelled at him like that, but she was tired of doing the right thing, she wanted…she wanted her mother back, her husband, her family and friends, she didn't all the power of the Universe, she wanted to be human. Live a human life, accept a human death.

-I know, but, Rose…I know I can't undo what happened to you – Valeyard carefully came closer to her – But you can try to see benefits in it, try to enjoy at least something of this life.

-I don't want this life…

-I know.

Rose looked at him finally, he still was the Doctor. Dark or not, human or Timelord, Dreamlord or Valeyard, the Doctor is always the Doctor.

-You know what is the worst part, Doctor? – he shook his head. – I tried to blame you for everything that happened to me, I tried to hate you and God Knows I succeeded, but at the same time…I know that even now I would have made the same choices, I would still have looked into the Heart of the TARDIS and crossed the Universes, I would still become Bad Wolf and agreed to travel with you and this what makes me hate you even more, I can never let you go. I hate you for that, I can have everything but freedom.

-Do you think I never hated you, Rose? – asked Valeyard. He knew that he had to be as open as possible with her in order to help her, she needs healing as he needed after the Time War, she saved him that time, now was his turn. – When you were gone, the second time especially, I hated you for all the same reasons! I hated that you were there all my life and I never knew that, I hated the fact that you chose my human self even though I wanted that for you the selfish part of me, which we both know is a big one, wanted you to stay with me. I hated the fact that you appears in my life when you chose or can, whatever. I hated that you blossomed into my life after the Time War and then disappeared in the cruelest way possible and left nothing but emptiness and misery. I hated you because I loved you and could never move on, that I could never say "no" to you, that I did insane things for you regardless the consequences, God I even hated that you were human and would be gone before I can even get used to being with you.

-Why are you doing this, Doctor? – asked Rose suddenly. How could he? Why he tried to heal that wound? He couldn't do that, no one could, why was he trying so hard? He can't possibly think that they could mend what happened between them, that chapter was waaaay over.

-I want to help you, like you helped me. Just admit the real reason why you hate me and you will be free.

-You can't possibly – she stuttered with a sarcastic smile – Do you really want to go there? Are you out of your last wits?

-I don't need you to say this to me I already know that, I always knew, this is like…I don't know, the absolute madness we share, some kind of unexplainable virus and I accepted it. Now it's your turn.

-Love is not a virus, Doctor, what we have…-she stopped for a moment – I don't know what it is, some kind of strange codependence. It's not healthy or normal.

-Normal? – the Doctor laughed – But that's it, Rose Tyler! We are not normal, not anymore anyway, or maybe we never were. You cannot measure our relationship by something so lame as "healthy" or "normal". We are what we are and you need to accept it.

Rose didn't say a word for a while.

-Even if it is like that – she began silently - which is not, I still have to…terminate this you. You broke not just laws of time you tried to prevent something that will affect life beyond our Universe.

-I know, Rose. And I am OK with that, after all my "good" self still roaming the world somewhere.– he sighed – The Time War is inevitable, but at least I did everything to prevent it.

-It's too big even for you to stop it. – she looked into the distance – Everything has it's time, Doctor and everything ends, even the Time War. But Gallifrey has to fall, at least for some time, the Timelords became too powerful and you know that.

-Will the Doctor, the good one I mean, ever find Gallifrey? – asked Valeyard. – I will die in a moment, your secrets are safe with me.

-I honestly don't know, there is certainly a possibility but there are too many "ifs".

-Well at least there is hope now. – Valeyard looked at Rose's eyes – I am ready Rose. You are the only person who could ever defeat me, you have all the power in the Universe against me and I don't mean the Bad Wolf one.

-Goodbye, Doctor. – was all Rose said, she didn't want to feel this way, she didn't want to feel sorry for him let alone regret his death, even of his darkest side and she most defiantly didn't want to…No, she will think about this later, not now. Now, she has to be the Bad Wolf and to destroy the threat to stability of the Universe.

-Say "hi" to my good-self, Rose Tyler… - with those words the Valeyard disappeared in the golden glow. Rose sat on the cold, wet sand and stated to sob heavily. Now she can be Rose.


	9. Interlude 1

Dear readers,

Thank you all for your reviews and for following me. I received all you reviews on my e-mail, but there must be some problem with FanFic. Net as your messages do not appear in my profile. So I will answer all the questions and concerns you asked me about here.

I will most defiantly won't quit working on this fanfic , Rose and the Doctor will meet again many, many times and I won't stop until the Doctor Who show will be cancelled, so you kind of stuck with me and Doctor Who forever *evil laughter*.

I will update as soon as possible, but you need to understand that I've got a job and a family and friends and they all need time as well, I try my best to write at least one chapter per week but it doesn't always work like that, I apologize for your waiting but I want the chapters to be interesting and consistent so it takes time.

As for Rose's and Doctor's relationship you would need to follow my fic and read it I can only tell you one mild but obvious spoiler, that they won't get their happily ever after unless the BBC will decide so, I prefer stick to the canon and this fic is only the interpretation of my headcanon regarding the Bad Wolf Rose and how it affected the Doctors' lives, of course there are elements of AU but basic story will stay the same, so if you want the Doctor and Rose really reunited I can't help you.

Looking forward for all your reviews.

Best regards,

TheRoseintheStorm


	10. Chapter 10

Seven-Brigadier-roses

The Doctor and Brigadier were sitting in the living room. They just battled Morgana! Of all adventure's that had to be one of the most magical ones, so to speak. Knights, witches, labyrinths, thanks God everything turned out fine and all of them, including current companion of the Doctor Ace, headed to Brigadier and Doris's house. This was rare for the Doctor, such domestic things like eating a dinner with friends in the house on Earth, but he kind of liked it. Why, he was getting old. The Doctor now looked like an extraordinary professor, short, plump with ancient and kind eyes. His companion, Dorothy Gale better known as Ace, was a feisty, smart and kick ass teenager who became a favorite student to the Doctor.

As for Alistair, many, many years past for him since he got the job for the Doctor in UNIT, met Liz Shaw, Jo Grant and Sarah Jane Smith. It was also decades since he met a mysterious blonde woman, who persuaded him that the crazy man in their hospital was the Doctor.

Brigadier though about her many times, more than he would like to. During all those years he was tempted occasionally to tell the Doctor about her, he didn't know why he still hadn't. The Doctor was his great friend, they shared many victories and failures, Brigadier met almost every incarnation of the Doctor, but something about that woman, about how she behaved and talked…Brigadier just knew that she didn't show herself to the Doctor for a reason. He remembered her promise that they would meet again one day, he wondered when that day would come. In fact Brigadier was sure that she would appear shortly after their first encounter, but years went by and there were no sign of golden woman in his life.

After truly British tea, Brigadier excused himself and went outside the house, he wanted to show the Doctor the flowers he and Doris grew when they moved into this mansion. The Doctor was mocking him and Brigadier wanted to prove, that he indeed was, an excellent gardener.

As soon as Brigadier got to his favorite white roses, he heard a long-forgotten but familiar noise, like a whisper in the wind. He was old man now, but didn't lose his military training, Brigadier turned back immediately and saw the same blonde woman he saw decades ago. She didn't change a bit, still same clothes, same face, same locket and same golden-brown eyes. But still there was something different about her, Brigadier's observant skills never failed him. The last time they met, she was tired and irritated, maybe a bit angry and scary. This time she looked like she was a little lost, but warmer and calmer. She smiled at him like greeting an old friend. Brigadier carefully put scissors on the ground and approached a woman.

-So here we meet again, miss. – Brigadier said. His not so young face showed no emotions, as usual.

-Yep, we did, Alistair. – Rose answered with even wider smile. She liked Brigadier very much and meeting him was a true honor to her, every time. Maybe she will visit him once again, before his death…Unfortunately the Doctor won't be there, he will only get to the funeral, well in fact all of his incarnations will come, but still Brigadier won't see his best friend before departing for good. – You haven't changed a bit, still have fire in you!

-Fire maybe, but I did got old miss, unlike you. It seems you, like the Doctor, know the secret of how avoiding aging.

-Well, maybe, but our secrets are different, Alistair. Anyway, I came to you again, as I promised. And you are not afraid of me anymore – she winked.

-I assume, miss, if you wanted to hurt me you would have long time ago, plus – he finally allowed himself a small smile – After knowing the Doctor for so long, I know how to see an enemy and you are not one of them.

-Yes, the Doctor tends to teach you this kind of stuff – Rose answered sadly. She tried not to think about her last conversation with the Do…no Valeyard. All things they said and did, she knew he was right about the reason of her anger. This connection they had, it was suffocating but she wouldn't change anything.

-You were right, though, miss.

-Right?

-About me and the Doctor, about all our adventures and friendship. But I assume you almost never wrong.

-Why almost? – Rose asked again.

-You once told me that the Doctor can't be a friend, I know he is complicated, stubborn and dangerous, but he can be a true friend, I wouldn't trade years of our friendship for anything and I believe, that the Doctor considers me to be his friend as well.

Rose looked at Alistair with her golden-brown eyes. How did they not understand? Yes, the Doctor loves his companions and friends, but he can never _be _their friend for real, even if he wanted too. Too many secrets, too many lies, even if it's for their protection, the Doctor's life is too big to share all the stories. But then again, Rose wandered, even regular people don't share everything with each other, some things are better to be forgotten and the Doctor, most defiantly, has plenty of them. Bloody alien, here she goes again, feels sorry for him.

-Maybe, Alistair – she answered eventually. – But you never know what the Doctor really thinks, not even me. – well, she can go inside his head, but she really doesn't want too, not now anyway. Way too many things in Doctor's head and one day she'll have to look inside his it in order to help him to save his planet…But that's the problem for another day, right now she had to make sure that there will be a way to save it. – Anyway, I am here on business, as you might have guessed.

-Of course. You and the Doctor always go straight to business

Once again Brigadier compared her to the Doctor, the old man suspects more than he shows! Well, he was Brigadier after all, one of the most brilliant and trusted friends of the Doctor.

-I need you to pass something to the Doctor. Not a message, but an object – Rose clicked her fingers and something golden appeared in her hand. After the shimmering went down, Brigadier saw a heavy-looking key, it was made of some metal with carvings all over it, the writings resembled the one's Brigadier saw in the Doctor's TARDIS.

-What is that? – he asked in awe. Somehow he was afraid of this object, his instincts kicked in. He didn't know why, but he knew that this key was extremely dangerous.

-I am sorry Alistair, but I can't tell you everything. Not because I don't trust you or anything, but because it's not my secret to share.

-Does it belong to the Doctor?

-No, but he'll recognize it. He'll need it one day and you are the only person I trust enough to give it to him. – she stretched her hand to Alistair, he hesitated a moment but decided to take it. The key was heavy, but not heavier than regular key, he felt an ancient and alien power from it.

-Why should I give it to him?

-Because one day this key will save millions of lives, Alistair. Just give it to him and tell what you know about it, the Doctor will recognize the moment when he'll need it.

-But I know nothing about it. Plus, the Doctor will figure out that I didn't find it in my garden, he won't let this just go.

-I know, - Rose sighed – But you can't tell him much about me, it's still too early for him. Just tell him…tell him that it's from a friend from the future who can't reveal herself by obvious reason.

-And you think that would be enough? – Alistair asked doubtfully, the Doctor liked to know everything, especially this kind of things.

-I am sure you'll figure something out. – Rose smiled.

-Thank you very much, miss – answered Alistair sarcastically. Seriously, this couple will drive him crazy one day. – Shall we meet again?

-Do you want too? –asked Rose playfully

-I wouldn't mind – Brigadier laughed good-naturally – But I still don't know your name.

-Than I will tell you it on our next date, Alistair. – Rose smiled and then became serious. – Give that key to him when no one sees, not even Ace. And be fantastic, Brigadier, you have a great life here!

-I will – he answered to both her wishes.

-See you around, Brigadier Sir Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart. Greetings to Doris and Kate.

-How do…?-but Brigadier couldn't finish his sentence, as mysterious woman disappeared into golden light.

A moment later he heard a cheery voice of the Doctor.

-Brigadier? Are you trying to steal some flowers from your neighbor? I know that you are a rubbish gardener, but you are not a thief, at least I hope you didn't become one when you became an old man. –the Doctor stopped when he saw his friend. Brigadier looked worried and surprised and he held something in his hand. –Alistair, is everything all right? Are you feeling OK, I can call Doris if you want.

-No – Brigadier answered harshly and a bit loudly. – I'm actually glad that you followed me, Doctor. I need to talk to you about something, something important.

-Of course, dear friend, I will try to help you. – the Doctor didn't like where this was going. He trusted Brigadier, but something was off and he could feel it. He could also feel the remnants of huon particles in the air and he didn't like it twice as much.

-I need to give you something…something important, from the future…sort of. – started Brigadier a bit clumsily, he really had no idea how he would explain this key to the Doctor. – Here, take it.

-What is that? – asked the Doctor taking the object in his hands. When he saw it properly his hands went cold, how Alistair could get this key? It was the key to one of the most dangerous and impenetrable vaults on Gallifrey! According to the rumors and legend the vault keeps the most dangerous weapon in the Universe, the weapon that is so powerful that it has its own consciousness, no one suppose to even suspect about it, let alone Brigadier! – Where did you get that?

-So you know what it is?

-I…have thoughts, but I can't be sure. How did you get this thing? – the Doctor asked again.

-I am not sure…The thing is, sometime ago I met someone from your future, Doctor, she scared the hell out of me…

-She?

-Yes, a woman, she didn't even tell me her name, or how she knew you, said it was dangerous because of time travel and all, she just helped me to figure something out and then disappeared. I haven't seen her in years, but she came today as suddenly as last time and asked to give you this. She said…that one day this will help you to save millions of lives.

Thousands of questions appeared in Doctor's head, like fireworks, one brighter than other. Who was the "she"?How far from the future? Why she was doing it? How the access to the most dangerous weapon in the Universe could help him save anyone? But first…

-Alistair, how could you not mention her to me? What if she were dangerous? Or tried to kill you or me for that matter? Did you think about Doris and you children?

-Of course I did! – interrupted Alistair, how dared the Doctor asked him such questions! – Thousands of times over the years, but I also trust my instincts, and I just knew that I can trust her. Plus she never did anything to harm me or you in any way. If I had even the slightest suspicion, I would most defiantly shared them with you!

-Why are you so sure? Why did you trust her? – the Doctor asked after a heavy silence. He didn't like to fight with Brigadier, but sometimes this man was just irritating! Some stranger told him to do stuff and he did! That doesn't sound like Alistair, maybe she hypnotized him or something…

-Because she is very much like you.

-Excuse me? – that was a surprise

-Don't be so shocked, Doctor. I trusted her because she even talked like you. I don't know who she is, but is most likely close to you.

The Doctor looked at his old friend. Whoever she was, she persuaded Alistair that she can be trusted, maybe she were, but it still doesn't explain why she gave him this key. OK, maybe he will figure it out later, but this thing shouldn't be nowhere close to Earth…or anything. It's a good thing that she gave to Brigadier, the most reliable person in the world and even better that the Doctor obtained it within seconds, now it can be safely kept in his TARDIS until whatever he had to do. Hmmm, maybe she wasn't the enemy after all. The Doctor wandered a bit more about it but then decided not to dwell on the future.

-Fine, Alistair, I trust you and your instincts. Just…never mention this thing to anyone. I will get it to the TARDIS and then be back to the mansion, deal?

-Deal. – Brigadier nodded, a small smile appeared on his not anymore young face. He was about to get to the mansion when the Doctor said

-I am surprised, Alistair! The roses indeed are perfect.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is loosely based on Comic with Tenth Doctor "Fugitive". Everything belongs to BBC obviously.**

Eight-Charley-Time

The Doctor woke up with a headache, he tried to open his eyes but the eyelids were so heavy he couldn't even move. All his body ached as if he were after regeneration, he couldn't remember what happened to him or how he got here or why he was in pain, well in his Eighth regeneration it was common for him to forget things…and to have weird stuff in his head, the Doctor would never forget how it felt when Zagreus invaded your mind, poor Charley. No, don't think about her, she is gone, like everyone you ever cared for and it's better this way, the Doctor just hoped that his darling Charley would find happiness as far from danger as it possible after he turned her from sweet and caring lady into well, him. While getting older and older the Doctor found out the most horrifying thing about himself, he tends to destroy his companions, not physically necessarily, but he sort of erases their personalities, drinking them in and then, then his friends obtains his traits, which scared him to death. The Doctor hoped that in future it will change, if he will have a future of course. The situation in the Universe were very unstable, everyone could feel it, the War, the most terrible and dangerous war was coming and he had to be the part of it, and he didn't even know which part, moreover the Doctor didn't even want to _be _part of anything so deadly.

The Doctor heard a whisper around him, with unbelievable effort he opened his eyes, he looked around and found himself in a round dark room, he was sitting on something, it wasn't chair or sofa it was just…something, made of a material he never met before, he wasn't chained or restrained but he could feel that he shouldn't get up without a permission. The Doctor looked around and saw the shadows of people who talked with each other, he couldn't see their faces as the darkness covered them, the whole place and situation looked a lot like court and the Doctor just knew who these people are going to judge.

Suddenly the room became really bright, the Doctor tried to cover his blue eyes, this incarnation of his were very handsome, he had dark wavy hair, huge marine eyes and the most charming smile in the world, too bad that time and loses already left its imprint on him and he just knew that this body is destined for a very sad end. When the Doctor's eyes adjusted to the brightness he managed to discern people who obviously brought him here. They were sitting behind a tall desk made of some red material with golden symbols on it, in the center there was a person, the Doctor couldn't tell whether it was he or she, the person looked humanoid and old, his deep purple eyes were piercing the Doctor through. On the left he saw a man who wore a long black cloak, the man looked at the Doctor, his black eyes were burning with anger, to tell the truth the Doctor didn't feel comfortable to communicate with either of them, well needs must, he has been through worse at least he thought he was. He looked at the third person and his heart jumped a bit, she looked…different somehow. The woman was wearing white robes, she had big golden eyes that looked at him with compassion and worry, she had wavy blonde hair and she was so familiar to him, but he could swear he never met her, because it would be impossible for him to forget her.

-I think we should start with the introduction and explanations. The accused had to understand why he is here and how to defend himself. – started the purple-eyed creature, even his voice could belong to either man or woman.

-Accused? – asked the Doctor quickening an eyebrow.

-Yes, accused. Or you want us to believe that there is nothing to put you in fault, Timelord? – asked the black-eyed, his voice was deep and calm.

-You were brought here, the son of Gallifrey, because of your actions, we have been watching you for a very long time and in spite of how many rules you broke always managed to help. I am the Judge, this is my colleagues for today Death – the Judge bowed to the black-robed man – and Time. We are the avatars of eternal powers of the Universe, better known to you as Eternals, you've met our kind before.

-Why am I here now? As you said I don't really go by the book.

-Because of the case of…-the Judge looked through his papers – Charlotte Pollard.

-WHAT? Charley? What happened to her? – the Doctor's hearts went cold, in spite not seeing her for centuries now he was deeply worried about her fate, whatever this gang did to her he had to fix it.

-Nothing happened to her, Timelord, thanks to you – answered Death. – You saved her from me.

-And I have to apologize for that? – asked the Doctor

-No, but you knew you were not allowed to save her. She was destined to die the day you met.

-I couldn't let her just die! – snarled the Doctor rudely

-Yes, you could. You watched thousands of people die many times, _Doctor_ – Death emphasized his name mockingly – Why did you safe her?

-Does it matter? I did save her and now you are judging me, so judge! – the Doctor felt anger circling through his veins, he knew he was rightfully accused but really? Why now? He broke laws of time and space millions of times, why would the most powerful Eternals gather to judge him for saving a human? Yes, Charley was amazing and special but for them she was just another piece of the picture of the Universe, not important enough to care, it's not like Eternals bothered by disruption of timelines that is way simple for them. No, it was just an excuse to bring him here, there was something far more important going on. The Doctor looked at the blonde Eternal, the avatar of Time they said, she wasn't looking at him, it was like she was avoiding his gaze, he wondered why…

-I told you he would guess that we brought him here not because of Charley – she finally spoke.

-Excuse me? – the Doctor asked, she finally looked into his eyes he could swear he felt like his soul exploded, what was she doing to him?

-Your face, Doctor. You have this face when you are to attack your enemies, us in given time, and when you think you are going to trap your enemy with fake words. But not today, today you have to be honest. – the Doctor looked at her face, how did she know? Of course she was eternal, maybe they could read thoughts…than why all this circus? Just read his mind and sentence him.

-I just don't understand why am I here? Or more specifically why you all gathered because I saved someone? OK, I get it she was a fixed point, but Death, Time and Judge together kidnapped and brought me here? I just need to know why.

The three of them exchanged looks.

-We brought you here because you have to destroy Gallifrey. – said Death quietly. The heavy silence fall in the room. The Doctor felt he was suffocating, it was either the sickest joke in the world or he gone mad, because there is no way he will ever do what they just said. He looked at Time, her beautiful golden-brown eyes were shining even brighter, the Doctor thought he saw shimmering tears.

-You can't be serious…-he finally said.

-I am afraid we can. – said Judge. – You, Timelord, took this weight on yourself, you proclaimed yourself the savior of the worlds and you went to the furthest depths of the Universe the mortal possibly could ever reach and it's only the beginning of your grand journey. You are the only person who can do that.

-If I am the savior of the Universe then how the destruction fits in all this? – the Doctor yelled in despair, savior? Are they mad? He couldn't even save his own grandchild!

-Doctor, - Time said gently, he looked at her with the eyes full of dread and despair, she once saw that look, when she felt into the void. – I am truly sorry, for all of this and even more sorry that you will not be able to remember this conversation…

-What?..

-As soon as you leave this place, you will forget you ever met us, this whole day will be just a bad dream, but the idea will stay within you and when the time comes…you'll know what to do.

-This is not fair! You can't play Gods and make me do this!

-We are not playing anyone, Timelord! – snarled Death. – We do what we have to, to save the remnants of the Universe after the Time War that is already raging. Just because it hasn't happened to you yet, doesn't mean it didn't.

-You are Death, why do you care? –asked the Doctor harshly

-Please, - said Time, she looked at others – Let me talk to him alone. You already did and said what you had to. I will make sure that he gets through the Gates and forgets everything.

-Be careful, Wolf – said the Judge gently – You can't help him this time, he has to be alone in this.

-I know. – she answered firmly. The Death and Judge nodded her and disappeared. Rose carefully approached the Doctor, his hands were shaking and he looked like a mad man right now. All this was like a terrible nightmare, he was predicted long time ago that he will have to play a big part in the Time War, but this? No, this was just beyond him. He felt a warm touch, the avatar of Time took his hands gently in hers, he felt the electricity ran through his body, somehow her touch calmed him down.

-Doctor, let's have a walk. This place not as scary as it seems.

-It's not the place that scares me. – Rose said nothing just took his hand and in a moment they were in a big garden, the Doctor saw huge fruit trees and flowers, blue sky was shining above them, but he could tell it wasn't real, illusion.

-Where are we?

-We are between worlds, between life and death, reality and illusion, this is where Eternals live. And there,- she nodded ahead – Is your way out, the Gates to your home Universe.

-You are talking as it's an afterlife.- the Doctor smiled sarcastically

-It really isn't – smiled Rose – It just a place in space in time that helps us see what is going on in the worlds and in between.

-Worlds?

-Yes, we can travel between dimensions whenever we like, - she closed her eyes for a moment and added a bit sadly- Wish I had this ability in another life. But let's talk about what you just heard.

-I will not do that – she was so intriguing to him and for a moment the Doctor forgot the terrible prophecy, he was even tempted to ask her about her mysterious words and to find out who she really was and how she seemed familiar to him, but it wasn't the time and certainly not the place. Perhaps one day, when he will run away as far as he can and she will find him, he will ask her all this questions.

-You will – Rose said calmly – Not because you don't have a choice, it's because the alternative is even worse.

-How can it be worse? And you and your friends know about all this, why you won't just stop it?

- It doesn't work like that, Doctor and you know it. Unfortunately, your people forgot who they are and why they were trusted Time. Many things changed since you were trapped in Morbius. Timelords are not what they used to be and within time it will become only worse, Rassilon plans something much more terrible than a simple destruction of the world.

-Than why just not stop him?...-Rose smiled at this.

-You are talking like human right now. It's inevitable, the Time War I mean, in a fashion it already happened and nothing can be done. – she looked deeply in his eyes - The Time War is the fault of your people, Doctor and someone of you has to stop it.

-But why me? – asked the Doctor quietly

-Because you are the only one who can.

They already were next to the Gates.

-I will find another way. – the Doctor said confidently – I always do.

-You will not be able to save Gallifrey and stop the war on your own, Doctor.

-Than help me, please. – he grabbed her hand – You are different from your mates, there is something…I don't know, human about you. Please help me, don't make me become this.

Rose's heart broke, how can she say "no" to him when he is begging her like that, she forgave him for everything. Of course she did, the moment she saw his face when he was doomed, she once again fell into the same trap and now she was one of those who condemned him, how could she blame him for anything after that? She would help him afterwards the best she can, she will fulfill her mission gladly and she will be always there for him, except this one time.

-I wish I could, Doctor. – she said quietly. – But I can't. I promise, I will help you get through this, but I can't stop it, even if I wanted to. – Rose touched his face gently. – I wished to tell you everything, to explain you, but there is no point, the moment you leave this place you will remember only the terrible idea we gave you.

-This is cruel, even for Eternals. – the Doctor said harshly, he leaned into her touch unconsciously, but the terrible situation didn't let him to savor this moment.

-I know. –and she did, it was cruel, unfair and disastrous. But the Doctor has to be the Doctor.

-Who are you? – asked the Doctor finally. – Apart from avatar of Time.

-Someone who is as doomed as you are, my love. – at last words the Doctors eyes widened, Rose gently pushed him into the Gates and the Doctor felt himself flying and flying and flying…


	12. Chapter 12

War

Ashes were everywhere, on buildings, trees, people who were lying dead…or not dead. It was heard to tell in Time War, you never know which life would be re-written or erased or changed in the most horrible way. Rose was walking through the same places she did all those centuries ago or was it just yesterday? For her it didn't matter, she just witnessed the War that she was avoiding all her Bad Wolf life, that she was forbidden to even touch. She remembered, like all those years ago when she was just a girl who tried to save the person she loved so deeply, when she saw he raw power of time, she had a glimpse on what happened here but it was nothing in comparison of actually standing in this domain of endless death.

She just couldn't ignore it. After meeting the Eighth Doctor, after dooming him to this she tried her best do not intervene in anything but then she heard the most beautiful song in the Universe, the song of the TARDIS that called her again and she knew that this was her chance, that her mortal self was burning right now on the Game Station begging her to help, to stop what needs to be stopped. After that she understood what she can do, she will not be able to spare him from pain and terrible centuries of regret, but she can help him to make the right choice. Some time ago Rose gave the Key to Brigadier, so the Doctor could find a way to burn Gallifrey, now she knew that this will be the way to save it. They say that the Moment had a consciousness and it does, but its purpose to lure the one who dares to use to destroy everything, even more than originally desired. Now she has a chance to absorb it and to help stop this madness, the legends will stay legends and no one ever know that she was ever involved. She needs to be careful, the Doctor cannot know she was here, especially so close to their first real meeting. Rose knew that one Doctor will not be able to handle the War and the Moment and she couldn't use her Bad Wolf powers in full capacity, because people who actually _live _in this Universe have to fix it. She already had a plan, she will summon his future selves together and they will help the poor, forgotten and broken face of the Doctor to change the fate.

She will not ask her first Doctor to help, that would be too dangerous as the Bad Wolf paradox already surrounded him, but she can call his Eleventh face, the bow tie and tweed jacket and of course she would have to call _him, _the face that was so dear to her, the face that broke her heart into millions of pieces, the face that created a mortal version of the Doctor, who could live the human life with her, Rose touched the locket on her chest and she felt hot tears in her golden-brown eyes. Rose straightened herself, the Gallifrey and the Doctor need to be saved and she knows what to do.

* * *

><p>Rose heard the quiet voiced in the gallery. They did it, her clever boys, they saved Gallifrey, but they can't know she was here, the War Doctor already slipped about the Bad Wolf and the look on their faces were more than telling. God, how she was tempted to reveal herself, to share their happiness, to talk to the faces of the Doctor who actually knew and remembered her, but not now. Maybe one day she will talk to some future incarnation but this moment she needs to stay in shadows, grateful to Universe that everything worked out.<p>

-You know eavesdropping is a bad habit and as I recall you used to accuse me about it.

Rose's single heart stopped. She looked around carefully and her eyes widened a bit, she had never met this man but she knew at once who it was, she could always see him, no matter what he looked like. The man in front of her looked like he was in his fifties, tall and fit with grey hair and a piercing blue eyes that reminded so much her first Doctor's eyes. But something was different, she knew every face of the Doctor future or past and this one…He was like from a different time stream or Universe and the most important thing he was whole, not broken like his Tenth and Eleventh selves, he was obviously the Doctor from the future and that would be fine, except…

-You can't be here. –was all she could say, the Doctor smiled warmly at her.

-You can't be here as well but here we are, talking like old times, celebrating the victory that is much as ours as it theirs.

-No…but… - and then realization hit her, she never looked further than Eleventh face of the Doctor because she assumed, he would be the last, but he obviously wasn't – How did you get the new regeneration cycle?

-Guessed this one, ha? – asked the Doctor a bit playfully. He loved when she was confused, it reminded him of the times when they travelled together and she was, well human. Not that he didn't love this version of her, but during their future dates she was always a step ahead of him and it was nice once in awhile to change that. Not that they had many dates, sometimes he didn't see her for centuries, it was understandable given her current condition but it was hard for him, even that he thought he lost her long time ago. – This is a story for another day, Rose Tyler and as many stories of my life you will be there, so we will leave it to our future. But please don't be a cheater! Don't use your Bad Wolf thingy, give me at least this one.

The Doctor smiled again looking at her confused face, he got used to this unchanging image of her, he even got used to the fact that she lost her innocence and vibrant love for life because of him but he will never get used to the fact that she actually always here for him in the ways that his younger selves are only to discover and understand. This frowned face wasn't particularly nice to anyone or sweet or childish, Clara couldn't get use to him and eventually this became one of the reasons why they stopped being companions, of course there were others but the Doctor always suspected that she still couldn't see through his yet another mask. But for Rose...well he could be nice more or less once in awhile and she always saw the best in him, saw he could make an effort and show her that it's worth it.

Rose stepped closer to the Doctor, this new, new, new, new Doctor. The one she never met and never saw, because she wasn't looking. How many faces does this man really have? She was now almighty creature and he still managed to surprise her!

-I like your new face, Doctor, never saw it before and that's saying something. – she finally managed to smile. – And I promise, I won't pick until I'll see the creation of your new regeneration cycle.

-Thank you. – he bowed lightly and then offered a hand. – Shall we have a walk around? Let them celebrate today, we can do it tomorrow.

Rose carefully touched his hand and it was like all over again, here they were eating chips, looking at stars, strolling under the frozen waves of Woman Wept, lying on apple grass, saying goodbyes on the beach and running, smiling and laughing and kissing, making love…

-You remember?..- asked Rose with an astonished look. – You remember our lives in Pete's world?

-Yes. –was all the Doctor said, the story with his human self, well no one knew the actual scale of what happened when he was born. But now the Doctor knew, but he also knew that Rose needs to know that it will work out in the end, because she needs hope right now.

-So I did it? How?

-You know, Rose, I can't tell you. That is why no more picking in the future, just...I know that you can't _be_ there for me all the time, but don't scan all the Universe in order to do what you have to do. I promise, you will know when the time is right.

The Doctor's eyes went down to the locket, the one which holds a terrible and powerful secret, he wanted to touch it but the paradoxes and all that, it wasn't the time or the place for this.

Rose looked at the face of this man, she understood why he was so different know, she will not ask him about "how " or "when", it's enough for her for now that it is possible, to bring back what was lost. The Doctor says no more picking, well she can do that, no problem, but the thing is she already knows what will happened to him right until his "death" on Trenzalore.

The Doctor and Rose finally started their walk, the light steps echoed in the empty gallery, they were alone here, the Doctors and Clara were long gone, the lonely Curator, the echo of Doctor's past disappeared with the saviors of Gallifrey and the mysterious couple was absolutely safe here to share their secrets.

-So, Doctor, what's the future like?

-Not that different – the Doctor smiled, it was so nice to walk with her hand in hand and just talk. Not running to save the Universe or finding an impossible way of situation or anything like that, just be normal. – Running, saving, messing up, destroying. You know, the usual. Clara is not travelling with me anymore.

-Why? –Rose squeezed his hand gently.

-It was my fault really- the Doctor frowned a bit – Or maybe not, not completely anyway. I suppose the main problem was that she couldn't fully accept who I am now.

-Really? But she saw you, every face of you.

-Yes, but I am not exactly nice in this body – the Doctor smiled again – And I was even worse in the beginning, you'll see.

-I think you are always nice- Rose smiled with her trade mark smile and realized she didn't smile like that since she was reborn.

-Liar – the Doctor chided her affectionately – But I appreciate your flirting effort, not that you need it at this point.

-Yeah, sorry. Old habits die hard, I suppose.

They continued their walk and couldn't really find the words. The past they lived, the future was forbidden, all they had was present.

-Why are you here, Doctor?

-I helped to save Gallifrey.

-Why? I mean there were enough Doctors for that.

-Almost enough, Rose. You are forgetting that we needed 13 Doctors and the 13th from my original cycle is in another Universe right now. Or not. Depends from which point you look. Anyway he is not here and they needed additional help, so here I am. Plus, - the Doctor stopped and put Rose's hand on his chest. – I always take a chance to see you.

-Doctor, I …- Rose looked away, she understands all his implications and everything and she loves him too and he knows it of course, but time can be re-written and she still has her doubts whether she should go this road or not.

-I know, I know. I am sorry. – the Doctor stepped away and took of her hand – I just miss you, that's it. You always appears when you want and I never know when or where it will happen, that's why I decided to change the game a bit for today.

Rose said nothing, she just looked at him.

-We will talk about all of it, Rose, I promise. And I know as much as you do that this – he gestured on them – Would never work, no matter how much we want too, but we can steal moments once in a while.

-It's not that, Doctor. Not only that, anyway. – Too many lies, too much pain, Rose thought but preferred to leave to herself, but somehow she knew that the Doctor guessed exactly what she was thinking.

-I am so sorry, Rose. I will tell you this hundreds of times in future but I need you to know this now.

-I know, Doctor. I am sorry too. For everything, for Gallifrey, for Pete's World, for all of it.

-I never blamed you.

-Liar. – Rose mirrored him and smiled sadly.

-No, I didn't. I blamed you for different things, I won't deny that, but not for this – the Doctor looked emphatically on her locket. – And I would do the same if I had a choice now.

-That's what scares me, our…relationship – damn, she hated this word, it couldn't even begin to cover what happened between them - it destroys us and those who around us.

-Now always, it also brings life and salvation. Look what happened today or look back on what happened while we were together. It wasn't only pain.

-Yeah, maybe. But was it worth it?

-It certainly was and is. – the Doctor said firmly and he truly believed it, despite everything, he never feels as happy when they are together. –Anyway, Rose Tyler, I need to go and you need to do whatever you Eternals doing.

-Already off to another adventure, Doctor? – Rose asked with a mischievous note in her voice.

-Always. –the Doctor answered - I'll see you soon.

-Not if I'll see your first. – they smiled at the old memory and then run towards their futures.


End file.
